Mystic Shadow
by lady-warrioress
Summary: When Shadow returns to ARK he must make the ultimate decision. Will he help destroy the world or will he save it?And why does Mystic remind him do much of maria? ShadmysticPlease R&R. Finished
1. Prologue

Prologue

Things were dark all around. The sun was gone and no lights could be seen. It was midnight and the full moon shone in the sky like a bright coin. It should have been quiet and peaceful, but it wasn't.

The sound of sirens and explosions could be heard.

PRISONER IS ESCAPING! PRISONER IS ESCAPING! the computer system kept blaring. EMERGANCY LOCK DOWN ACTIVATED!

The sound of metal doors locking added to the chaos.

The escaped prisoner, a dark hedgehog, ran through the corridors just one step ahead of the locking doors.

Panic striken he looked over his shoulder every few seconds as if expecting some monster to reach out of the darkness and grab him. He heard the faint sound of heals clicking on the metal floor.

Something was after him!

_I have to get out of here before it catches me,_ he thought running faster.

Suddenly something ran into him.

With a scream of terror he smashed through a wall and flew one hundred feet away from the place he'd been trapped in, a large spiral type building similar in design to one of Eggman's. After a few seconds he landed hard on soft grass, wet with dew, and skidded to a stop about two yards from where his body had first landed.

When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a grave. Written on the stone were the words Maria Robotnick.

"Maria..." he said reaching up and touching the stone.

His hand carrest the stone as if it were a person. "Oh, Maria I..."

He cut was off when a shadow cast over him and the stone. Startled he looked into the sky.

He saw a black shadowy figure with glowing red eyes and dark bat like wings sweep down at him.

He ducked out of the way and then began running from the thing which was close behind. He ran and ran trying to get to the trees, but the graveyard seemed to expand and the trees seemed farther and farther away with every step he took.

_The trees! Get to the trees! _an inner voice screamed.

He was focused so hard on the trees that he wasn't looking where he was going. Suddenly he tripped and began to roll down a hill. He rolled down the hill for a few seconds then came to a complete stop.

Right in front of a freshly dug grave!

The dark hedgehog got on his hands and knees and looked into the hole. A casket lay at the bottom, its top open. He shivered realizing he had almost fallen in and got to his feet. He turned around and found the thing that had been chasing him sitting on a nearby tomb stone.

His heart began to beat faster as the creature said in a sinister whisper. "That is yours."

Then before the hedgehog could move the other creature lunged at him knocking him into the hole.

He screamed as he fell six feet and landed in the coffin on his back.

With a loud eerie creak the lid closed.

* * *

Shadow woke in a cold sweat.

Panting heavily he looked around for the creature from his dream but saw nothing. Only Rouge, who was sleeping a few feet away from him.

_Only a dream,_ he thought laying back down. _It was just a nightmare nothing more. No need to be afraid._

His words didn't stop the pounding of his heart. He could feel it in his senses, in his soul.

Something, somewhere wanted him.

_Authors note: Ah, the greatest way to start a story. At least for me anyway. Heh heh. As you can probably tell I like Shadow he's one of my favorite Sonic characters. Along with Knuckles anyway. Okay I know the prologue is short but aren't they always? Don't worry the chapters will be longer. Well I'd better get started. _


	2. the graveyard

CHAPTER 1

THE GRAVEYARD

Shadow sat near a small stream staring at the water as it flowed south in a continuos path. The weather was warm and a nice cool breeze blew his black and red spiky quills. The sun was out and not a cloud could be seen.

A perfect summer day.

To everyone except Shadow.

The dark hedgehog paid little attention to the warm weather and freshness of the day. All he could think about was the nightmares he kept on having every night. And every day his dreams seemed more and more real.

He looked at the sky. He could almost see the winged creature flying down at him...

Someone put their hand on his shoulder and he jumped a mile.

"Hey, it's just me," said a familiar female voice.

Shadow turned. Rouge the bat was standing over him looking confused.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "Just thought I'd come down here and see if you wanted some company.

He let out a long sigh. "Whatever," he muttered.

The bat sat on the grass next to him.

"There's something bothering you isn't there," she said not too casualy.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting jumpy the last few days and that isn't like you," she replied.

"I've just been thinking about something," he said quietly.

She put her hand on his shoulder again. He looked at her. "That's not it is it?" she asked. "Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Yes, it is," Rouge pride. "What's the matter?"

Shadow looked away. Rouge would never understand. "It's none of your business," he growled, shaking her hand off. "Why can't you bother someone else and leave me alone?"

Rouge looked at him startled. He never acted like this. "Okay, okay," she said backing off. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Why can't you stop poking your nose in my business?" he snapped standing. "You pry way too often. One of these days that's going to get you in big trouble."

"Shadow, I..." she began.

Shadow put up a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

He turned and walked away, leaving the bat sitting on the grass staring after him in confusion.

* * *

Shadow walked a little ways into the forest and sat down leaning against a tree. _Why does Rouge have to be so nosy? _he thought folding his arms and resting his head on his knees. _She should stop poking her nose into my life!_

_That's not like you_, a small voice in his head seemed to say. _Rouge was only asking you that because she's worried._

He sighed. He knew that voice was right. _Why was I a jerk to her anyway? She didn't do anything. Maybe I should apologize to her._

He stood up but instead of heading back to the place where he had left her he headed to the cemetery. He was going to visit a special person's grave.

On his way to the cemetery he stopped to pick some white flowers. When he had enough he stood and walked into the graveyard. After a minute he reached a small white tombstone with flowers carved on either side of a name carved in fluid handwritting _Maria Robotnick_. He stopped and stared at it for a moment.

Memories filled his head and his eyes filled with tears that he held back.

"Maria," he said, falling to his knees and resting his head on the stone. "I wish you hadn't died."

The flowers fell from his hand and landed in front of the stone in a cross shape. He stared at them a moment then lost it. He started to cry.

Suddenly he sensed someone coming from behind him and he froze.

He heard the sound of leaves rustling in the soft summer breeze and the trickle of water in a nearby stream. He didn't hear any sounds that didn't belong where they were. Still he felt like someone's eyes were boring into his back and he felt cold.

Slowly he stood and turned around. He saw no one. _Was I just imagining it? _he thought. _No, I wasn't. Something is out there and it's after me._

He heard footsteps and ducked behind Maria's tombstone. A moment later he saw Sonic and Amy walk by. Amy's face was sad and she held flowers in her right hand. Sonic had his hand on her shoulder and he too looked sad for some reason.

_What are they doing here?_ Shadow thought watching them.

From his hiding place the dark hedgehog watched as the two other hedgehogs leaned over a grave. Amy dropped the flowers into a little vase then stood. The two walked away.

When they were gone Shadow returned to his position in front of Maria's grave. "I'm sorry about what I had done," he said remembering his past. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Talking to that tombstone again, faker?" a voice asked startling him.

Shadow looked over his shoulder. Sonic was standing a few feet away leaning on a headstone and staring at him.

"What?" he demanded, hoping the blue hedgehog wouldn't notice he had been crying.

"You heard me," Sonic said not moving from his casual position. "You talk to that stone too much. Get a life."

"I _do_ have a life," Shadow growled, getting to his feet and facing the blue hedgehog.

"Sure you do," Sonic said. "all you want is revenge because your dear old friend Maria got killed. Maria was related to Dr. Eggman so she was probably just as bad as he was."

Now Shadow was angry. "How dare you say that about Maria!" he shouted rushing headlong at Sonic. "I'm gonna teach you to call Maria evil!"

Sonic jumped out of the way and Shadow hurt his fist on a tombstone. Fighting the urge to cry out he turned on the other hedgehog. He ran at Sonic and swung his fists. Sonic just kept on jumping back.

Suddenly Sonic turned and ran.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted.

"No way!" Sonic called back.

Shadow took off after him.

Shadow chased Sonic through the graveyard and into the woods. Sonic always stayed a few feet ahead but Shadow never lost sight of him. Shadow added speed to his shoes and caught up with the blue hedgehog. He grabbed Sonic's left arm forcing him to come to a stop.

"Let me go!" Sonic shouted, struggling to free his arm.

Shadow tightened his grip on the hedgehog's arm until Sonic let out a yelp. The black hedgehog then twisted it behind the blue hedgehog's back and shoved it into his spine.

"Never call Maria evil, you hear!" Shadow growled angrily in Sonic's ear. "You hear me? Never!"

Sonic elbowed Shadow in the stomach and he fell back, the wind knocked out of him. Sonic turned and tried to punch Shadow in the face. Shadow's hand shot up grabbing the blue hedgehog's fist.

"You're going to regret what you said," Shadow hissed.

He grabbed Sonic by the throat and began to choke him. Sonic, in reaction, did the exact same thing. They struggled for a moment then began to roll down a hill at high speeds.

When they hit the bottom they crashed into a stone and Shadow was flung three feet away. He quickly regained his balance and charged Sonic who was just getting up.

Shadow raised his fist and socked Sonic in the face. Sonic fell back holding his eye. Sonic removed his fingers and saw blood on them. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" the blue hedgehog roared. "You're dead!"

He charged Shadow and punched his left eye. With a groan Shadow kicked Sonic in the shin. Sonic yowled and grabbed his leg. Shadow tried to kick Sonic in the face but the blue hedgehog grabbed his ankle and threw it around.

Shadow spun in the air in a complete circle then landed flat on his stomach on the ground. The dark hedgehog tried to get up but felt a weight on his back.

"Let's see you try to get out of this one," Sonic said in his ear.

"Get off me! NOW!" Shadow ordered trying to hoist Sonic off.

"No way," Sonic said twisting the dark hedgehogs arm behind his back. "I'm not going to let you go so you can beat me up somemore."

Shadow struggled but that just caused Sonic to tighten his grip. _I've have enough of this! _he thought. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

He vanished then appeared behind Sonic.

"Play time is over," he growled. "Take this!"

He kicked Sonic so hard he flew across the clearing and into a tree. Sonic crumbled to the ground. Shadow walked up to him ready to finish him off when he stopped and stared at something above Sonic's head.

Sonic looked up curious about what the other hedgehog was looking at. It was a building, a big gray spiral building.

As Shadow stared at it his head began to fill with flashbacks of his nightmares. That was the building from his dreams!

"NO! NO!" he shouted moving back. "It can't be true!"

"Huh?" Sonic said watching the disturbed hedgehog.

Suddenly Shadow bolted and dashed off into the trees like he was being chased by something.

Sonic watched him go then looked back up at the gray building._ I wonder why that place freaked him out so much, _he thought. _I wonder what he ment by 'it can't be true'?_

_Author note: Dear reader, I hope you people don't mind Shadow acting like that I always thought nightmares change peoples personalities a bit especialy continuos ones. So, what do you think of it so far? Well I'd better start chapter 2 now._


	3. Chase in Station Square

Chapter 2

Chase in Station Square

Shadow ran all the way back to Chaos Control (Dr.Eggman's base) without looking back. He arrived at the door panting heavily and had to lean against it for support.

_How can a building from my dreams become a reality?_ he thought. _It can't be true.. can it?_

"Hey, Shadow," said a voice.

The dark hedgehog jumped a mile. He looked over his shoulder. Rouge stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"What do you want, Rouge?" he demanded. "And stop sneaking up on me."

"Dr. Eggman wants to see you," she replied. "Now."

Shadow sighed and headed to the computer room.

The fat bald man sat in his chair reading.

"You called?" Shadow asked.

"Ah, Shadow, just the hedgehog I was looking for," Dr. Eggman said, looking up at the hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"I need you to get me the Chaos Emeralds," the mad scientist answered.

Shadow shook his head. _Won't this guy ever give up?_

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Eggman asked annoyed.

"No, no problem. I'm going," Shadow said.

"Good," Dr. Eggman said folding his arms. "Now get busy."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

He turned and ran out of the base.

He stopped outside and looked around. "I hate being outside," he said to the trees. "Whenever I'm out here I feel like I'm being watched. Why doesn't Eggman just get them himself? I don't want to be out here."

He sat down. "I wish I didn't have to get them," he told the ground.

He sat there a moment then stood. "Well, I'd better get going," he said to himself.

He headed to the city.

As he walked he couldn't help feeling like someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder many times but saw no one._ Great now I'm getting paranoid_, he thought, _just what I don't need._

He decided just to ignore the feeling and just kept walking.

After about two hours he stopped for a rest, resolving to get going in a few minutes. He flopped on the ground and stared at the sky. Instead of getting up when he wanted to he fell asleep letting the warm sun and cool breeze have their way.

* * *

Shadow stood staring at Maria's grave again. In his hand he held white roses. He was crying and once again apologizing to Maria. He reached over and gently touched the cold marble. The instant he did the sky went dark and all he could see was the grave. Then suddenly he heard sounds coming from nowhere.

He looked around his eyes wild with fear. Nothing but blackness.

Then something grabbed him and pulled him down.

Shadow kicked and screamed but it was no use. Now he felt pressure on his chest like someone was sitting on him. He tried to beat it off with his hands but he only struck air.

Something grabbed his face and pulled him forward. He saw blackness and two red lights. "You'll never see Maria again," said a voice. "You are immortal and immortals don't die. You will never die so just forget about that human. She is nothing anyway."

"No, you are lying!" he shouted. "She is something. She is my friend!"

"Just forget her," it presisted.

"No!" he shouted. "NO!"

Shadow woke with a start.

He looked around wildly. Upon seeing nothing he sighed and lay back on the grass. _Just another nightmare, _he thought in relief, _nothing to worry about._

Yeah right

* * *

"You know what you have to do don't you?" a scientist was asking a red and purple creature who was leaning against the wall.

The creature nodded. "Yes, I know what I have to do, Doctor," it said. "He'll be easy if things go as planned."

"Remember bring him here at night so he won't know where he is," the man instructed.

"Don't worry if I have my way I'll make sure he trusts me," it assured.

"I believe you," the man said. "Now go."

The creature nodded. "Don't worry I'll get him sooner then soon if I'm careful."

"That's the spirit," the man said.

The creature ran out of the building ready to begin it's search for the one it was after.

* * *

After Shadow had calmed down he stood and headed to the city to get the Chaos Emeralds. When he reached the city it was starting to get dark. _So much the better, _Shadow thought. _I wouldn't want anyone seeing me and trying to send me back to GUN._

He entered the city being careful to avoid people and streetlights. As he walked along he couldn't help noticing a teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes walking down the sidewalk listening to music through a pair of headphones. The girl made him think of Maria.

"Maria..." he said softly. "I wish I could have saved you. You were trying to keep me away from those men. But it didn't matter they got me anyway. For fifty years I was locked away from anyone. If it wasn't for Dr. Eggman I would probably still be there, alone."

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had walked right into the middle of the street. Suddenly there was the screech of brakes and he turned his head just in time to see the headlights of a car heading straight for him!

Before he could react the cars front bumper hit him. He fell backwards at the force and lay dazed on the pavement.

"What's that?" someone asked.

"Hey, that's that hedgehog the military is looking for!" another voice exclaimed. "The ultimate lifeform! We'd better let the authorities know he's here so they can come and get him."

He heard footsteps running away.

"I wonder what he was doing wandering the streets," the first voice said.

"Maybe he's got amnesia or something," someone suggested.

"Good grief, he's only a roboty thingy," someone else said. "He probably had a malfunction or something."

"He's not a robot," someone else spoke up. "He's an organic thingamajig."

"Are you sure it's still alive?" the second voice asked.

"I dunno, maybe," said the first voice. "I'll check. Wouldn't want to give the military a dead creature."

Shadow felt a hand on his neck. "Yeah, he's still alive," the person said in his right ear.

Shadow heard sirens and then the sound of someone making their way through the crowd. "All right people step back. We'll take it from here."

The voice sounded familiar and it hit him. _It was one of the personel from GUN! I can't go back_! he thought trying to regain his senses. _I just can't go back!_

Someone knelt down next to him "He looks okay but we won't be sure until we get him back to headquarters. I just hope your car didn't hit him too hard."

"I only bumped him a little, sir," the driver spoke up.

"A bump to you may be a jolt to him," the first voice said. "but like I said we won't know until we get him back and have a doctor look him over."

Someone grabbed Shadow's arm. His eyes opened halfway taking in the crowd that was staring at him. Then they snapped wide open when he realized someone was trying to pick him up. He bolted, breaking the GUN official's grasp, and ran panic stricked down Station Square.

"After him!" he heard someone shout. "Get that black hedgehog!"

Shadow heard the sound of a motor reving up and ran even faster. He didn't want to go back. He COULDN'T go back!

He ran faster and faster passing cars and people in almost a blur. They all seemed to point at him and shout. "There he is! Over here!" as he passed by.

_I have to get out of the city!_ he thought. _But how? I don't see any way out. There _has_ to be a way out._

He decided to go back the way he had come. He ran around a corner and up the street. He still heard the sound of a GUN vehical behind him.

_Just like before,_ he thought. _there was no escape then. Will there be one now?_

Then he saw the way out of the city and hope returned. But only momentarily.

He saw two more GUN officials holding a net pulled out wide between them. They were standing right in his path. He tried to stop but was going too fast.

Shadow flew right into the net ripping it out of the officers hands and knocking them over. He tripped and fell, then tried to get back up only to find himself tangled in the net.

Shadow heard the screech of brakes and looked up. He saw two GUN officials get out of the huge truck and walk up to him holding guns. He started to back up, shaking violently.

The one official raised his gun and aimed it at the frightened hedgehog.

Shadow felt a sharp sting and looked at his shoulder. A small black dart was sticking out of it. He quickly pulled it out but it was already too late. The tranquilizer was already begining to work and he felt drowzy.

"Come on," said the one who had fired the gun. "let's take him to headquarters."

The other man nodded and grabbed the net. He began to drag the half concious Shadow away.

Through half closed eyes the black hedgehog looked back and saw the blond girl he'd seen earlier. The one who looked like Maria. Without thinking he pushed his one hand out of the net and said in a tiny voice. "Maria," the instant before passing out.

The blond removed her headphones and stared after him as he was drug away. How did he know her name was Maria?

* * *

The two officers drug the unconcious Shadow to a truck and set him in the back. They started the motor and drove to the helipad. When they got there they handed him over to two GUN officials in the helicopter who set Shadow along some seats in the back. Then they took off.

Almost immediately the silence was broken by whimpers behind them. To the two it sound like someone in pain.

"Who is that?" the pilot asked.

"I don't know," the copilot replied.

"Check on that hedgehog," the pilot ordered.

The copilot looked at the back seats. He saw Shadow thrashing about trying to remove the net in his sleep. He was also the one who was whimpering.

"It's him," the man replied.

"I thought they said it would keep him quiet."

The copilot shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "At least he'll be out of it until we reach the island."

The pilot shook his head. "I wouldn't be too sure."

* * *

Shadow was having another nightmare.

He was falling head first. But he was unable to even scream as he saw the ground get bigger and bigger as he fell. Then something in a white dress flew up to him and caught him. It was an angel with blond hair and blue eyes. He recognized her instantly. Maria.

He tried to speak her name but couldn't form the words. Then she was suddenly surrounded by a bright light that blinded him. He closed his eyes and the light vanished. When he opened them he found himself in a tank that's used for creating new creatures. It was full of water and he couldn't breathe. He looked outside the glass and saw Gerald Robotnick staring up at a huge computer.

Shadow tried to get the man's attention by beating on the glass but it was useless.

Then he noticed another tank on his right side. It was darkened but he could make out a shape. It looked like another hedgehog or was it a bat?

The animal moved and looked right at him. He saw two red glowing eyes and a smile which showed two small white fangs. Fear gripped his heart as he realized it was the thing that haunted all of his dreams. He opened his mouth to scream but water came rushing in. Bitter water that made him gag.

His head began to buzz and he felt himself dying. He wanted to live but he realized the water was poisoned.

Darker and darker. His head fell limp to his chest and he died.

* * *

GASP!

Shadow sat up breathing in great gasps of air. He looked around wildly and found himself in a helicoptor. Panic seized him and he let out an involuntairy cry.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"I don't know but I think I'd better check on that hedgehog again," someone else said.

Shadow saw someone look back at him. Their eyes met and he froze.

"That thing's awake!" the man exclaimed.

"I guess that didn't work after all," the pilot said. "you'd better give him another dose."

"Roger," the copliot said getting out of his seat.

Shadow noticed the man held a gun and jumped. The net flew off of him and he bolted for the helicoptor door.

"He's trying to escape!" the copilot exclaimed.

"Well stop him!" the pilot shouted.

Shadow heard the copilot running at him. The hedgehog opened the door and nearly fell out. All he saw a empty space and a long drop.

"Hedgehog, nice hedgehog, come here little hedgehog," the copilot coaxed getting closer and closer. "If you get away from that door I'll give you something."

Shadow looked back at the man then down at the ground far below, deciding what to do. Then he made up his mind. He wasn't going back and he was going to make sure of that.

He took a deep breath calm to himself then let go of the chopper and jumped out!

_Authors note: Dear reader for your benefit I didn't add what I had originaly written down on paper because some of this chapter was stupid. Now I am satisfied at how it's written. And to avoid any trouble I have to have Rouge working for Eggman in this story. I hope nobody minds and I have no idea how Shadow ended up in the capsule at the GUN base so I'm guessing, so please don't get mad at me. Just to let you know I'm not very good at doing nightmares so this story is giving me practice. I hope it's okay so far. Let me know what you think okay? Well I'd better go I have to start chapter 3 now. _


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

GUN

Someone grabbed his arm.

Shadow looked over his shoulder. The copilot glared at him, grinding his teeth. The man started to pull him back into the helicopter. Shadow tried to break the man's grip but it was useless.

When he was back inside the copilot shut the door with his other hand. He then slammed the dark hedgehog face down on the choper floor holding Shadow's arms behind his back.

The instant Shadow felt the sharp needle go in he went crazy. He let out an ear piercing scream and turned on the copilot.

"What the..." the man exclaimed loosening his grip.

Shadow turned around his mouth open baring his fangs. He grabbed the man's arm. The copilot shrieked as Shadow's mouth wrapped around his arm. The dark hedgehog bit down hard.

The copilot screamed and flung Shadow onto the floor. "Ow ow OW! He bit me!" the man wailed at the top of his lungs.

"How did he do that?" the pilot asked, without turning around.

"He grabbed my arm and bit me," the copilot answered.

"Well then do something with his hands so he can't grab your arm again," the pilot ordered.

"Roger," the man said.

Shadow tried to scramble away but he was grabbed again and pushed face down on the helicoptor floor. The man grabbed the hedgehog's left wrist.

Shadow struggled but it didn't work. The copliot was a lot stronger than he was and was able to pin both of Shadow's arms behind his back.

Shadow hear the clink of metal cuffs and tried to wiggle free. Even with this resistance the copliot was able to cuff the hedgehog's hands.

"Now you won't be able to cause anymore trouble," the man said.

The only answer was a soft growl that rose from Shadow's throat.

The copilot pulled Shadow upright and tried to push him back into his seat.

Shadow wouldn't give up without a fight and tried to bite the man again. The man was getting tired of this and simply shoved him back into the seat strapping him in.

"There," the coliot said panting. "the hedgehog is secure."

Shadow kicked the man's leg. The copilot howled and danced around on one foot for a moment. His eyes blazed with anger and he looked like he was going to beat Shadow senseless. Instead he grabbed the dark hedgehog by the arms and hissed. "Do that again and you're going to regret it."

Shadow headbutted him.

"You're dead!" the man shouted reaching for his gun.

"Hey, leave him alone," the pilot finally cut in, sounding very annoyed.

The copilot said. "But he keeps on..."

"I don't want to hear it," the pilot interrupted, a warning very clear in his voice.

The man sighed. "All right, but he's being such a pain."

"So are you," the pilot shot back. "So just forget it. If you harm him you're going to be in so much trouble when we get to the base."

The copilot sighed and rejoined his companion.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the sound of a soft sniffling from the seat Shadow was strapped to.

They reached the Prison Island's new location a half hour later. Shadow looked up his face wet with tears and stared out the side window. He saw a place similar to the one he had been held a short time ago. Only this one was bigger and the security looked a lot tighter.

After the pilot got the OK to land the chopper descended to the helipad and turned off. The pilot got out of his seat and headed to the back to unstrap the black hedgehog. Shadow let out a small feeble sound as if he had been hurt.

"It's all right," the pilot said trying to sound soothing. "You'll be okay."

The pilot took off his helmet and shook his head. Long black hair tumbled down. The pilot was a younge woman. She reached down to unstrap him. He tried to bite her. She reached up with one hand and gently pushed his head away, with her other hand she undid the seatbelt.

"Now," she said standing up. "We can do this next part one of two ways. You go willingly or I'll have to carry you."

He looked up at her. There was no way he was going willingly but he also didn't want the woman to touch him. "I'll walk," he said.

She seemed satisfied with his answer and helped him out of his seat and the chopper. The copilot was right behind them. Once they were on the helipad the copilot immediately began to make a big deal about his arm.

"That thing is rabid," he proclaimed to the crowd that had gathered around the helicopter. "It tried to jump out of the helicoptor on the way here and when I saved it before it fell, it bit me."

"Maybe you deserved it," someone joked.

The man stared daggers at whoever had spoken then pulled up his sleeve revieling two fang marks on his upper arm. "I 'deserved' this?" he asked.

Some of the officers stared at it in silence, others gasped, some gave Shadow dirty looks, and others clicked the safety off their guns.

Shadow felt like he was about to used for target practice.

"He probably acted that way because you are a very rough person," the pilot spoke up. "and I heard you back there with him. I bet when you pulled him back into the helicopter you hurt him and that's why he bit you."

"I did not!" the copilot argued. "He's just rabid."

"Yeah right, Alex," the lady scoffed.

"So now you're suddenly the good guy here," Alex said.

"_I_ wasn't the one threatening him," she said.

Alex's face grew red when he realized everyone was staring at him. "Busted," Shadow said under his breath.

"Now, I'd better get going," the pilot said. "I'm tired and I'm sure he is too, " she pointed at Shadow. "I'm going to put him in his cell now and then I'm going to get some sleep."

She walked away pushing Shadow along. She led him down the hall to where a cell waited. She opened the door and then undid his cuffs. She pushed him inside.

Shadow looked back at her as she shut and locked the door. "This is only temporary," she said to him. "but it will hold you until we have the capsule ready."

He shook his head and sat down his back facing her. "Sweet dreams," she said before she left.

Shadow looked back toward the door and watched her go. _This can't be happening!_ he thought looking around the cell, _This has to be another nightmare I'll wake up from it soon. It has to be. It just has to._

But he knew better. He was awake and this was real. He just had to accept it._ I'm never going to get out of here, _he thought. _I'm going to be put back in that capsule and forgotten about. _He rested his head on his knees. _And it's all my fault! I should have been more careful but I wasn't. It's all my fault! All my fault!_

He tried to hold back his tears but they came out anyway. He cried until he fell asleep too exausted to cry anymore.

* * *

From a perch, high above the building Shadow was being held in, the creature, a purple female hedgehog with blue bat wings, stared down at the place intently. "I know you're down there," she whispered a slight grin on her pretty face. "and when I find you you're coming with me back to my master's."

She let her wings spread all the way out. "Well I'd better get started.," she said. "With a place this big it's going to take me awhile before I find him, but I'm sure it won't take me too long if I don't give up."

She began to glide down toward the building growing more confident as she went. "This should be easy."

* * *

Shadow's breath was labored as he lay on the floor of his cell in an unpeaceful sleep. Just like the nights before he was having a nightmare. Only this one was different. This time he wasn't trying to be killed by anyone but it felt like he was dying anyway.

Something was holding him close. So close he could feel air from its breath blowing on his face. It was hot and wet. But then he realized so was he.

"You're mine now," the dark creature with the red eyes said. "And I'll never let you go."

The thing pulled his face even closer. Shadow tried to wiggle free, tried to get away but he couldn't. He knew what it was going to do. He put his arms between his body and the thing's and tried to push away. He got some distance but couldn't escape. Suddenly he heard a voice saying something from a distance. A gruff voice that seemed to be saying. "Wake up, wake up!"

The thing faded away and he slowly drifted back to reality.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He saw the gray ceiling of his cell and remembered with a sinking heart he was at the GUN base.

The black hedgehog sat up and looked around. He saw a fat man standing outside of his cell holding something. Shadow knew what it was and didn't want it. He didn't want anything from these people. He looked away from the man hoping he's get the hint and go away.

The man didn't and Shadow could sense the man's eyes boring into his back. The man said gruffly. "Get over here and get this!"

Shadow continued to ignore the man.

"You'll get it one way or another," the man said.

Shadow turned just in time to see the guy hurl the bowl at him. Shadow ducked and it hit the wall making a huge mess. He looked back at the man. "I hope you're not thinking I'm going to eat it after you did that are you?" Shadow said calmly.

"Yes, actually I do," the man said smiling snippily.

Shadow was tempted to throw some of it back in the man's face but he resisted. He decided to go back to ignoring the man until he walked away.

When he did Shadow cleaned the stuff off the floor and kicked it out of the cell. No way was he even going to have that junk anywhere near him and no matter what he wasn't going to eat anything. Nothing. He'd rather starve.

Shadow walked over to the bars and looked out. No one was in the room and there was no way of escaping. _I wish I could use Chaos Control, _he thought, _but I'm too upset and I don't think it will work in here._

All during the day people came and went into the room some with food he didn't take and some just to taunt him like bad joker copilot Alex. That guy seemed to get a kick out of making Shadow's life miserable.

The man kept on throwing nasty remarks at Shadow who tried his best to ignore them. This just caused the guy to become more insulting and his remarks got worse.

"I guess the ultimate life form is ignorant and can't answer," Alex said.

Shadow looked at the man. The black hedgehog was beginning to loose his temper but somehow held it in.

"I'm not ignorant," he said calmly. "I just don't want to talk to someone who looks and acts like you."

"So the little hedgy has an attitude," the man sneered. "Too bad that won't help you get off any easier."

"Just leave me alone," Shadow said. "I'm not in any mood to be bothered."

"What do you think you're going to do if I don't?" Alex asked snippily. "Bite me again?"

Shadow only stared at him a moment longer then looked away. The man could say all he wanted but the hedgehog wasn't going to let it bother him.

"Fine then," the man said. "So long."

Shadow listened to the man's footsteps as he began to leave. Suddenly they stopped. The next thing Shadow knew someone threw a bucket of cold ice water on him.

Shadow gasped at the cold and looked outside his cell. Alex stood by the door with a huge nasty grin on his face and holding an empty bucket of water. "Have a nice day," he said sarcasticly as he left.

When he left he also shut the light off leaving Shadow in darkness.

Shadow felt cold not only because of the water but also because he was lonely. For some reason he missed Rouge and his safe little world. He curled up into a little ball on the floor and tried to think of away to get out of this place but nothing came.

* * *

The female hedgehog jumped down from her perch and looked down the corridor. She could sense Shadow was very close but she didn't know where. She looked up at a clock on the wall. 6:00 p.m. "Maybe this will take me longer than I thought," she said to herself.

She noticed a camera was focused on her. She reached behind her back and pulled something out that she threw at the camera making it short circuit. A door opened to her right .

A grin came to her face._ Perfect, I knew I'd get in there one way or another, _she thought, now to get going. _I mustn't waste anymore time. _She ran down the hall at a high speed. _Now to find that black hedgehog._

_Authors note: Okay this isn't one of my all time great chapters but it's okay I think. I had to do a lot of chopping and editing before it made any real sense. I'm satisfied with it now. I hope it's okay. The next one will be better and you'll finally get to find out who the purple hedgehog is. Wouldn't that be great? Anyway, I also had to relocate GUN because the old Prison Island got blown up in SA2B. I hope this is okay. I also don't know if Shadow eats or not so I took a guess. I hope you don't mind that either or the fact that he's slightly out of character a result of his nightmares. Oops I'm babbling I think I'll go and start chapter 4 now. Bye. _


	5. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Escape

Shadow was feeling lonely. It wasn't like he hadn't been by himself before but there was a difference from being alone and lonely.

The cold air in the room made his still wet body feel fridget and he started to shiver. _I have to get out of here_, he thought rubbing his arms for warmth. _But how and where?_

He heard the door open but didn't look. He was getting sick of human faces and didn't want to look at anymore. Besides whoever it was would soon make themselves known.

Shadow smelled food and he once again realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He was hungry but he wasn't going to tell _them _that. _I bet they put something in it anyway_, he thought.

"Hey hedgy come and get this," someone ordered.

Shadow meerly shook his head and kept it facing in the opposite direction.

"Fine, whatever, stubborn animal," whoever it was said. "But this is your last chance."

Still nothing.

"Okay, have it your way," the person said.

The black hedgehog heard the man leave. He sighed in relief. He had finally gotten rid of that food pusher. At least one thing has gone my way today, he thought. Shadow lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. _Now if only I could think of a way to get out of here._

He decided to see how strong the bars were. He stood up and walked up to them. He grabbed the cold iron and started to pull on them. Nothing. They were secure.

_Shoot!_ Shadow thought kicking them, _Worthless pieces of junk._

* * *

The purple hedgehog walked along the corridors trying to figure out where they had hidden Shadow. _I know he's close, _she thought. I can sense him. But where are they keeping him? Where is he?

"Freeze!" someone shouted.

She froze and looked over her shoulder. A GUN official stood a short distance away aiming a gun at her.

She smiled. _Let's see who's faster, me or your bullet_. She bolted.

"Hey!" he shouted.

He chased after her shouting for backup in a walkie talkie.

The female hedgehog rounded a corner and found herself surrounded. _This just might be the end of the line_, she thought.

"Don't even think of running," one of the officers ordered. "This will be easier on both of us if you just state your name and what you're doing here."

The female hedgehog crossed her arms. Maybe she could get out of this if she played it cool. "I'm looking for someone," she said, closing her eyes halfway and putting a casual attitude on.

"That would be?" the officer asked.

She gave a lazy shrug. "How should I know. I'm only looking for him. I don't know his name."

"Then how will you know who he is?"

"I know what he looks like."

"And what does he look like?"

"I dunno. I only know I know what he looks like."

The officers face turned red. "Now listen here you little creep we don't have time for your little mind games. Now just tell us what you want or we'll have have to make you."

She smiled disarmingly. "Now is that any way to speek to a lady? I don't think so. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I've had enough of this little broad's attitude, men let's get her."

"I am not a broad. I am a hedgehog and I don't think you'll be 'getting' anyone. In fact I'm not sure you even remember what you were just doing."

The jewel on her forehead flashed a bright light and everyone stood there with blank expressions. "It was nice talking to you boys," She said, breezing away from the crowd. "But I've got something I really need to do now. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hedgehog to find."

She ran off.

* * *

Shadow heard his cell door open and sat up. He had been lying on the floor trying to figure out a way to get out. He saw a lady GUN official heading toward him. He could tell by her face she was about to do something he'd dispise. "Do you need something?" he asked getting to his feet.

"It's time to take you to the capsule," she replied.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to go willingly," he said.

"I'm hoping you will, but if you don't, I'm ready," she said.

"Oh, and are you ready for this?" he dashed for the cell door.

The lady tackled him. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," she said.

Shadow heard the sound of clicking metal.

* * *

The female hedgeog found the room Shadow was being kept in just in time to see the GUN officer tackle the black hedgehog. _I'm too late! _she thought. _I have to do something before she takes him to the capsule! But what?_

Then she got an idea. She walked casually into the room. "Now, is that anyway to treat the ultimate life form?" she asked, leaning against the cell door.

The female officer stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Who and what are you?" she demanded. "Are you some kind of mutation or something?"

The female hedgehog stared at her wings then back at the lady. "No, I'm just a girl on a mission."

"And your mission is?" the female officer demanded.

"Oh, I can't tell you. It's a secret mission," the hedgehog replied. "All I can tell you is it involves breaking someone out."

"You won't be breaking anyone out," the woman growled, pulling out her gun.

The female hedgehog shrugged. "You think you can stop me with that? I don't think so," she turned to go. "Infact I think I'll go break him out right now."

"Don't you-"

The purple hedgehog zipped off.

The female GUN officer got off of Shadow and ran after the female hedgehog banging and locking the cell door as she ran.

Shadow got to his feet and ran up to the door only to find it locked. "Shoot!" he said kicking the bars.

The black hedgehog looked toward the entrance. _I wonder who that hedgehog was? _he thought. _What was she doing here? I wonder if she was trying to get me out of here? I hope that woman doesn't catch her._

* * *

The female hedgehog ran down the hall glancing over her shoulder. The GUN official was following her._ Good, she's falling for it_, she thought.

She rounded a corner then stopped. She looked back and saw the woman getting closer. "Where are you?" the woman demanded, looking around.

The purple hedgehog came out. "Looking for me?" she asked, leaning against the wall acting casual.

"There you are," the woman said aiming her gun at the hedgehog. "Now I want you to come with me quietly."

"No way," the purple hedgehog said. She pulled out a short sword with a gray handle. "I won't be going anywhere."

"Oh yes, you are," the woman said taking a step forward.

The female hedgehog ducked around the corner again and found herself in a closet. "Nowhere to run," the woman said coming up behind her.

The purple hedgehog backed up and the lady jumped at her. When she did the hedgehog ran out of the closet and slammed the door behind her locking it. The woman pounded on the door shouting. "Let me out! Let me out!"

The purple hedgehog didn't comply she just turned and ran in the direction of Shadow's cell.

* * *

Shadow saw the purple hedgehog come back into the room. She was holding the keys to his cell and acting casual.

"Hello," she said calmly. "I'm here to get ya out."

"How did you get the keys?" he asked.

"Oh, that lady was _happy_ to give them to me," she replied, walking up to the door.

She unlocked it and he walked out. "I guess I'll have to thank you for saving me," he said.

She smiled. "There's no time for that right now," she said, as sirens began blaring. "We have to get out of here." She grabbed his arm. "Come on."

They quickly ran out of the room. As they ran down the hall Shadow asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was sent to find you," she answered simply. "And I followed the helicopter that brought you here."

Shadow was about to ask another question but he tripped. "C'mon get up," she said urgently.

He tried but couldn't. "I can't," he said panting heavily. "I don't have enough energy to go any further."

The female hedgehog knelt down and grabbed him around the waist. "I'll get us out of here," she said.

"How?" he asked looking up at her.

"Like this," she said.

She began running down the corridor picking up speed with each foot fall and beating her dark blue wings rapidly. "Hold on tight," she instructed the black hedgehog.

Within seconds she was flying at an incredible speed.

They heard doors slamming behind them. "The place is going into lock down!" Shadow said. "We won't be able to get out of here!"

"We'll see about that," she said, beating her wings even harder.

Suddenly she was flying so fast everything was a blur around them. Shadow saw the way out ahead and with a great burst of speed from the purple hedgehog's wings they shot out of the GUN building and into the cool night air.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," he whispered.

They flew for about two hours then Shadow had to ask. "Who are you and where are we going?"

"My master wants you," she replied, evading the first question.

He blinked. "Why?"

"You have the knowledge on how to use something," she said. "He needs you for that reason."

"What for?"

"To destroy the world."

Shadow gasped. "I don't want to help anyone destroy the world," he protested.

"You have no choice," she said calmly. "I was ordered to take you to him and that's what I'm doing."

"No!" Shadow exclaimed, trying to wiggle free.

"Stop it!" she ordered, tightening her grip.

Shadow didn't let up. He struggled so much the purple hedgehog lost her grip and he fell out of her arms and into a forest far below.

"You won't get away that easily!" he heard her shout.

When he landed on the forest floor he ran blindly into the darkness, never looking back.

After a few minutes he slowed down hoping, since he was black, he would be hard to spot in the dark woods. _Now how do I get out of here? _he thought looking around, _I wish I had a flashlight or something. I can't see anything._

A white face suddenly appeared in front of him. "ARGH!" he shrieked falling on his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" someone asked.

Shadow looked up. He saw a male bat wearing brown boots and brown leather gloves hanging upsidedown from a tree branch. "Who are you?" the black hedgehog asked.

The bat jumped to the ground righting himself. "My name is Suicide," he answered

"That's a strange name," Shadow commented.

"Yeah I know," the bat said. "Anyway who are you and why are you walking around here all by yourself in the middle of the night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Shadow nodded. "I know that," he said. "And my name is Shadow and I'm lost."

"Lost?" the bat asked.

"I don't know my way out of here," Shadow explained.

"Oh."

"Do you know the way out of here?"

Suicide pointed to his right. "If you follow that path over there and stay on it you'll be out of the woods in less then an hour."

Shadow looked at the path. It was kinda narrow in the moonlight. Other than that it looked safe enough.

"How can I be sure it will take me out?" he asked.

"I followed a few people who took that path already," the bat explained. "It leads out of the woods and comes out close to the cemetery."

"Oh, okay," Shadow said. "Thanks."

He walked away.

"Glad to be of help," Suicide called after him.

* * *

The female hedgehog landed quietly in the forest and began her search for Shadow. She knew he could run fast and go great distances in a short period of time but so could she. If they raced she would bet that she would win.

She began to run to her right and as she did began to pick up speed. Soon she was running so fast she almost went past Suicide the bat who was just starting to fly back up in to his perch.

She stopped. "Excuse me sir," she said.

The bat looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you happen to see a black hedgehog come this way?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked sounding suspicious. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

She ignored the question. "No," she answered, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm just looking for him."

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh...for an important reason," she said casualy. "Now, please tell me where he went."

The bat pointed to his right. "He went that way a few minutes ago," the bat said. "But I doubt you'll find him he was going pretty fast."

"Don't you worry I'll catch him," she said. "And thank you. Thanks a lot."

She began to dash down the path knowing she'd catch him easily.

* * *

Shadow was out of the woods in a matter of minutes. What would have taken an hour took a lot less time because of his speed. He looked around glancing guardedly at the sky. He didn't see the crazy winged hedgehog but he knew it would only be a matter of time until she found him.

Even with this in mind he felt he had to visit Maria's grave again. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to for awhile. He picked a small white flower and walked into the cemetery.

Now the cemetery is not one of the most welcoming places and it can be very foreshadowing after dark but Shadow was never scared. The white stones seemed almost welcoming sometimes and once in a while he felt at home there. Though he could never understand why. Maybe it was because of Maria's grave and there it was, a small stone of white marble sticking out of the ground.

He knelt in front of it and rested his head on the cold stone. "Maria..." he whispered. "I can't stay long, something is after me, a purple hedgehog with wings, she wants to take me to her master so I can help him destroy the world but I can't I just ca..."

He froze and listened. He heard something that sounded like silk moving over the grass. He slowly got to his feet listening hard, trying to figure out what it was and where it was coming from.

A chill ran down his spine as he sensed something coming up behind him.

Someone grabbed him and put their hand over his mouth. He gave a muffled scream and tried to get away. A sword was brought up to his throat.

"Be quiet," a voice hissed.

He froze and stared at the sword, it's blade reflecting the moonlight.

"You actually thought you could get away from me?" his captor demanded.

Shadow didn't say anything but he knew this person had to be the female hedgehog who had gotten him out of the GUN building._ How did she find me so quickly? _he asked himself.

"Now you're coming with me whether you like it or not and this time I'm going to make sure you don't get away," she said in his ear.

She removed the sword and stuck him in the back of the head with the handle.

Shadow blacked out, going limp in her arms. She smiled in satisfaction. _Now to get going_. She wrapped her arms around him and ran as fast as she could getting speed so she could start flying.

A second later she flapped her powerful wings and was airborne taking the unconcious hedgehog to the gray building in the distance.

* * *

Tails and Amy sat watching TV in the living room in Sonic's house. Suddenly Tails gasped and shouted. "Sonic, I think you'd better come see this!"

Sonic was in the room in a flash. The three watched in silence as a news broadcaster spoke on the screen. "Witnesses say that a purple hedgehog broke into a high security GUN building just a few hours ago. The hedgehog who can't be identified at this time was most likely sent there by an unknown person. Who ever it was was only after one thing."

A picture of Shadow appeared on the screen. "The GUN official we spoke to said that the purple hedgehog freed the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog who was created by the estranged Gerald Robotnik fifty years ago. After freeing him the purple hedgehog then took him by flight off of the island and hasn't been seen since."

The broadcast ended and Tails turned off the TV. "Wow, I can't believe it," he said. "I can't believe the military had actually caught Shadow."

"What confuses me most is how that purple hedgehog they mentioned knew Shadow was back on the Prison Island," Sonic said thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Tails said. "but I have a bad feeling if Shadow's still with that purple hedgehog he's in real trouble."

"Why?" Amy asked looking at the two tailed fox questioningly.

"Because, it's very likely that this hedgehog can fly and no real hedgehog can do that," Tails explained.

"What are you saying, Tails? That this hedgehog is some kind of robot?" Sonic asked.

"Not only that. I think it's an _organic_ robot which can only mean one thing," Tails paused.

"What?" Sonic and Amy asked in unison.

"That hedgehog's another ultimate life form."

* * *

Shadow was slowly coming around. At first he could barely feel anything at all but after a few minutes he felt pain in his head and arms which felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. He had no idea where he was and couldn't open his eyes.

The dark hedgehog waited a few more minutes then tried again. They opened about halfway and he looked around. He was in some kind of room with gray walls and a gray floor. There was no furniture or windows only an iron door directly in front of him. _Where am I? _he thought. _and why can't I move?_

He felt around with his hands. They landed on cold iron. His heart began to beat faster. He was hanging from a chain suspended from the ceiling. _I'm a prisoner! _he thought in panic, _but by who and why?_

The black hedgehog heard the door open and looked up. The purple hedgehog who had taken him from GUN entered. "You!" Shadow exclaimed. "You're the one who brought me here!"

The female hedgehog walked up to him. She had her eyes half closed and a small smile on her face. "I was only doing what I was told," she said breezily.

"Who told you to kidnap me?" he demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said casualy.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" he asked.

She stared at him a dark look suddenly crossing her face. "My name is Mystic," she said very calmly. "I am the world's only female ultimate life form."

"You're a what!" he exclaimed.

"I am the female ultimate life form," she said again.

"But, that can't be..." his voice trailed off.

"How can't it be?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. "What? Do you think you're the only one who can be an ultimate life form?"

"No," he said slowly. "B-but if you an ultimate life form then your creator must be..."

"I think I'd better take you to him now," she said interrupting the black hedgehog.

Mystic unlached the chain from the one hanging from the ceiling and led Shadow out of the room. They walked down a short hallway and entered another room. A man sat in front of a computer his back to them.

"Doctor," Mystic said. "I have brought him with me."

"Then it must be time," the man said in a oldish voice.

That voice sounded strangely familiar but Shadow couldn't quite place it.

The man stood and turned around. "Hello, Shadow," he said. "It's been awhile."

Shadow stared a the man, his red eyes getting bigger. _This can't be! _Shadow thought taking a step backward. _This just isn't _possible

_Authors note: What a hair pulling ending. It took me forever to figure out how to do this part. I finally have it right but I'm not telling you who the guy is. You'll have to wait till I start the next chapter. I bet some of you already know who he is ,though, but I'm not saying anything you just might be wrong. Well I'd better start chapter now bye._


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Gerald Robotnick

Gerald Robotnick stared down at him. "What's the matter Shadow?" he questioned. "Aren't you happy to see your creator?"

Shadow took another step back. "I-I," he stammered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gerald demanded.

Shadow was silent for a moment. "How can I be happy to see you after what you'd tried to do?" Shadow finally said. "What you tried to make _me _do!"

"I tried to make them pay for what they had done to Maria," the scientist explained. "Don't you want them to pay for her death with their lives."

"Maria..." Shadow said remembering her last words...

_"Shadow, I beg of you. Please do it for me. For a better future. For all those people on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog."_

When the last words faded from his memory he looked right up at Gerald. "No, I don't," he said firmly. "It's not their fault Maria died it's _yours_."

"Mine?" Gerald asked. "How is it mine?'

"If you hadn't of caused the people on this planet to worry about your life's work that "accident" would have never happened," Shadow spoke in a stronger voice. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Silence!" the scientist ordered. "I don't want to hear those lies. Ever since you recovered from your fall and got your memory back you have changed."

"How did you know about that?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"That's none of your concern," Gerald growled.

Shadow was about to argue that it was his concern but instead he asked. "But why? Why did you take me?"

"Because I need you to help me destroy this planet," the scientist answered.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Because, I forgot how to use the Eclipse Cannon," Gerald replied looking slightly embarressed. "With your help I can finally get my revenge."

"You're mad!" Shadow exclaimed, backing away.

"No, I am not mad," Gerlad corrected. "I just want them to pay for taking everything that I know and love away from me."

"Yes, you are!" Shadow insisted beginning to feel panic rising. "And I won't help you! I will not break my promise to Maria!"

"Be quiet!" Gerald commanded, slapping Shadow across the face. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I created you and I can uncreate you."

Shadow looked away, closing his dark red eyes. "I cannot and will not help you," he said in a soft voice. "I have forgiven them why can't you do the same?"

Gerald grabbed Shadow's arms and shook him. "Are you malfunctioning or something?" he hissed angrily. "They killed my only granddaughter! I _can't _forgive that!"

"Maybe you should try," Shadow said calmly as he looked Gerald in the eye. "Why can't you let it go? That was over fifty years ago. It's in the past. Long forgotten by everyone, but you."

Gerald threw him back. The black hedgehog stumbled backward but Mystic caught him by the arms before he fell over.

"Get him out of my sight!" Gerald ordered her.

"Yes, Doctor" she said.

She took Shadow into the hall.

On the way back to the other room Shadow thought about what Gerald had said. _Why can't he understand? _the black hedgehog thought, _Why can't he just forgive them?_

He looked over at Mystic. _The world's only female ultimate life form, _he thought in disgust. _The world's female ultimate life form? But why? Why would he make another one?_

Shadow suddenly felt a very strange impression. He felt like he knew her somehow. Like he had met her before. _How can I feel this? _he wondered. _I have never seen her before in my life!_

Mystic looked over at him. For a second her face twisted in a look of confusion. _Is she thinking the same thing? _he wondered.

"You should have said 'yes'," she said looking away and indicating that she hadn't been thinking the same thing at all.

"Why?" he asked.

Mystic didn't answer. She stopped. "Here we are," she said.

She opened the door and pulled him inside. When she rechained him she left. Shadow watched her go still wondering why he felt he knew her.

* * *

Sonic woke the next morning with the night before's news report still fresh in his mind. He couldn't understand that stuff much but he knew Shadow would be missing.

As he began his early runs his thoughts returned to what Tails had said about the purple hedgehog who had taken Shadow from the Prison Island.

_Could that hedgehog _really _be another ultimate lifeform?_ he thought, _And if so, who is she and where did she come from? Where is she now? Is Shadow still with her? Is he back at Eggman's base?_

He decided to find out and ran straight to Chaos Control.

When he got there he could hear Dr. Eggman yelling about something all the way from the top floor. _I wonder what's got Egghead so upset_, Sonic thought getting closer.

When he was almost right in front of the entrance he stopped and was able to hear everything clearly.

"Where's Shadow?" he heard the evil genious demand, "He was suppost to get my Chaos Emeralds two days ago and he isn't back yet."

"Well, Doctor, maybe he just wanted to be by himself," the blue hedgehog heard Rouge say. "He _does_ like to go off by himself a lot."

"Well, why couldn't he go off by himself after he gave me the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman asked in a whiny tone.

"I don't know," Rouge said. "Lately he's been acting rather strange. I think it might be because he-----"

"Just go find him!" Eggman interrupted. "I want my Chaos Emeralds!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go look for him," Rouge said.

"Good," Eggman said sounding calmer.

"See ya later," she said.

A minute later Sonic saw Rouge leave the building. She leaned against the outside wall and sighed. "Good grief! That guy's pushy!" she said. "If he wants to find Shadow so badly why doesn't he get off his lazy duff and look for him himself!?"

Sonic came out of the bushes. "What's wrong with Egghead?"

Rouge looked up startled. "Oh, it's only you, Sonic," she said looking disappointed. "Dr. Eggman doesn't know where Shadow is and he was suppost to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them here."

"That's because he can't," Sonic blurted.

The thief blinked. "What do you mean?"

"GUN caught him the other night," he began.

The bat gasped. "They did!"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Yes, but last night he was taken from the Prison Island and hasn't been seen since."

"Who took him from GUN?"

"The news said that a purple hedgehog took him from the base," Sonic replied.

"I wonder who it could be," Rouge mused.

"I don't know but I might have an idea where it is."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh. Can you do me a favor ?"

"Yes?"

"Can you check this place out just to be sure?"

Sonic nodded. "That's what I was planning on doing anyway," he answered.

"Good luck," she said.

Sonic nodded and ran off.

* * *

Shadow heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. The door opened and Mystic came in. She was holding something behind her back.

"What do you have there?" Shadow asked. "Is it some kind of torturing devise Gerald gave you to use on me until I agree to help him?"

Mystic laughed. "No," she said pulling it out. "It's just a Chaos Emerald."

"Where did you get that?" he demanded his red eyes locking on the white Chaos Emerald the female hedgehog held.

"The same place you got the green one," she said. "The bank."

"How do you know about that?" Shadow asked.

"Gerald told me," she said simply.

"How does he know?"

"I dunno, I only know he told me."

"Why are you getting them?"

"What?"

"Why are you getting the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said.

"Gerald wants them," she answered, walking up to the black hedgehog.

"Why?"

"He's going to take them up to ARK and put them in the Eclipse Cannon. Then you're going to activate it so he can take his revenge out on the world."

"That's what he thinks," Shadow said defiantly.

"That's what he _knows_," She pointed her sword at the black hedgehog. "You have no choice," she said her eyes closing halfway. "Remember what Maria said. 'For all the people who live on that planet'."

"She didn't want me to get revenge," Shadow shouted. "She made me promise to give them a chance," he looked away. " 'a chance to be happy'."

"Aw, how sweet," she said sarcasticly. "But that can't be what she made you promise."

"Why?"

"Because I know what she wanted," the female hedgehog said holding up the Emerald. "And it all starts with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power."

She looked back at him . "Now, my darling Shadow, the day is wearing away and I have much to do so I must leave you now."

"How many do you have?"

"What?"

"How many Chaos Emeralds do you have?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes, four. I stole three from GUN while I was looking for you."

He looked away. "Then it will be soon won't it?"

She smiled. "Sooner than you think."

* * *

Maria tapped away on the computer keys. Ever since what happened the night before with that black hedgehog, the girl had been curious about how he knew her name.

_There's got to be a reason,_ she thought tapping away.

After a few minutes of searching she came upon an old news report from about fifty years ago. It mentioned a man named Gerald Robotnik who had created Shadow, the ultimate life form. The paper said he had a granddaughter named Maria.

Maria stared at the old black and white photogragh on the screen. It showed Maria standing behind her grandfather Gerald who was seated. In the background the girl could see the Earth from a window. _ARK?_ she thought.

As she looked at the picture something seemed familiar about it she just didn't know what. _And I wonder why Maria Robotnick looks so much like me, _she thought, _Could that be why that black hedgehog said my name? Because he thought I was her?_

Maria looked down and noticed her necklase, the one she always wore. It had a gold pendant hanging from a gold chain. She picked up the pendant and opened it.

A familiar picture stared back at her.

Maria stared at the picture in the locket for a moment then she looked at the one on the website. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she stared from one photo to the other.

Both pictures were exactly the same!

_Author note: What a hair pulling way to end a chapter. He he he. I'm not sure I remembered all of what Maria said at the end of SA2B but I'm sure I have most of it. Anyway I know this chapter and the one before were kinda boring but I promise it'll get better just be patient okay? I'm sure you'll probably like the next chapter better. Well gotta run see ya!_


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A Mistake

Shadow groped his hand around the chain suspending him from the ceiling. As he feared it was secure as well as the metal around his wrists.

He sighed. _Now how am I going to get out of here? _he wondered. _I can't let Gerald hurt these people. With the exception of GUN they're good people. And I promised Maria I'd give them a chance. I promised..."_

He let his head droop as tears spilled out. "Maria," he whispered, "I wish you were here to help me decide what to do."

As he hung there something began to bother him. Something that had been nagging him ever since he'd gotten his memory back. _What could it be? _he thought trying to figure it out. _And why is it so important?_

* * *

Sonic had investigated the huge gray building Shadow had freaked out about the other day but found the place locked and quiet.

By the time Sonic had gotten home it was dark and he was dead tired. As soon as he entered his bedroom he flopped onto his bed and fell right to sleep. He slept until something woke him a few hours later.

Sonic listened for a moment and heard the sound that had awakened him. It sounded like someone rumaging through his things. The sound was also in his room. He turned his head and spotted a dark figure that looked like a hedgehog or was it a bat? searching through his things.

Then it picked up something. A dark blue Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, you!" Sonic shouted sitting up. "Whoever you are! Put that down NOW!"

The thing froze then looked at him its red eyes locking with his green ones. _Shadow? _Sonic thought, _What's he doing stealing my Emerald?_

"Hey what do you think you're doing, Faker?" Sonic demanded.

"Faker?" a female voice exclaimed in surprise.

_A GIRL!?_

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded grabbing her arm.

"That is none of your concern," she growled.

Sonic saw her white fangs in the sliver of moonlight coming in from his bedroom window. _A VAMPIRE hedgehog?! _he thought staring trancefixed at the fangs.

She saw her chance and broke free. She tried to dash out of the house. Sonic regained his senses and chased after her tackling her legs. She fell to the floor.

Sonic wrapped his arms tightly around her legs.

"Let me go!" she hissed trying to kick him in the face so he'd let her go.

"No way!" he said refusing to let go.

The female hedgehog bashed his head on something and he let go dazed.

She scrambled to her feet and make a break for the door. Sonic shook his head to clear it and saw her open the door.

_Uh uh!_ he thought. _You're not getting away from me!_

He got to his feet and dashed after her. Just as she went airborne he jumped up and grabbed her waist.

She wasn't even pulled downward by his extra weight! _What is she? _he thought startled.

She flew higher in the sky. She looked down at him in complete annoyance. "Fine! If you want to be that way I'm taking you with me, you idiot!" she snapped glaring at him. "And don't even think I'm going to let you go after this!"

He ignored her threats and just held on tighter.

* * *

Shadow heard someone walking in the hallway. He sensed whoever it was was coming to see him. _What now? _he thought.

When Gerald Robotnik entered the room Shadow couldn't help asking a question that had been bothering him since that morning.

"Why are you still alive?"

"Huh?" Gerald asked looking confused.

"Why are you still alive?" Shadow repeated. "I saw you get shot before ARK began to fall."

Gerald finally figured out what he was talking about.

"I wasn't shot," Gerald answered leaning against the door. "Just before that would have happened they were stopped when their boss told them the President thought I could stop it somehow. When he said that I came up with a plan to escape. When they asked me I agreed to stop ARK from falling. I was freed and taken into a heavily guarded computer room.

"While they thought I was typing down the way to stop ARK's decent I was actually hacking into the electricity. I made the power go out and, taking advantage of the confusion it caused, I escaped and discovered ARK had been stopped from falling," Gerald smashed his fist on the wall. "Stopped by two little hedgehogs."

Shadow felt like laughing but held it in.

"And I can't believe one of them was _you_!" Gerald shouted pointing at Shadow.

"Why did you create Mystic?" Shadow asked switching to a lighter topic.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Gerald said in a superior voice.

Shadow felt annoyed at the man's smug tone. "Actually I would," he said calmly. "If you were able to get free how come you didn't start looking for me alot sooner?"

"I couldn't," Gerald replied looking away. "If I had I would have been recognized and sent back to GUN. Besides I didn't know where you were."

"So that's why you created Mystic?" Shadow asked disgusted. "So she could find me? That's it?"

Gerald still wouldn't look at him.

"So that is the only reason!" Shadow said.

Gerald glared at him. "No, Shadow, that is not the only reason," he said coldly.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll find out in time," was all Gerald said. "Right now all I'm concerned about is your cooperation in helping me get my revenge."

Shadow shook his head. "You already know what my answer is," he said softly. "And I'm not going to change it. I promised Maria-"

"Maria didn't know what she was saying when she asked you to do that!" Gerald cut in angrily. "Now you listen to me, you little punk. I created you and you have to do as I say."

"No!" Shadow said quietly but firmly.

Gerald raised his hand as if to slap Shadow again but changed his mind and let his arm drop. "I'd better see if Mystic's back with more Chaos Emeralds," he said.

The scientist turned, opened the door, and left the room leaving Shadow to himself once again.

* * *

Mystic was getting tired of flying , especially since Sonic refused to let go of her waist, and was glad when she finally reached Gerald's base.

Just as she landed Gerald entered the computer room. She handed him the dark blue Emerald. "Here you go, Doctor," she said panting. "I've brought you the fifth Chaos Emerald."

Gerald noticed someone had their arms around the female hedgehog's waist. "Who did you bring with you?" he asked a bit cross.

"Oh!" Mystic exclaimed smashing Sonic's hands causing him to let go. "I had a little problem when I got this Emerald. You see this stupid blue hedgehog tried to stop me from taking it by thinking if he grabbed my waist while I was flying away I'd fall. Well as you can see his little plan didn't work and he ended up coming with me."

Gerald peared around her to look at Sonic who was looking around. "He looks almost like Shadow!" the man exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you crazy!?" Mystic asked glancing back at the male hedgehog. "He doesn't look a thing like Shadow."

"So you're about the only one who isn't color blind," Sonic joked.

Gerald grabbed Sonic and looked at him more closely. "Maybe you're right," he said. "I can see it now."

"You!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly realizing who was holding him. "You're Gerald Robotnik! This can't be! You're dead! I saw you die!"

"Do I _look_ dead?" Gerald demanded.

"Uh, no," Sonic said, staring at the man like he had two heads.

"What should I do with him?" Mystic asked.

"Lock him in the room with Shadow," Gerald instructed.

She nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

She grabbed Sonic and handcuffed his wrists. She then drug him down the hall to the room where they were holding Shadow.

When they got to it she opened the door and shoved him in. "Have a nice evening," she said sarcasticly as she shut and locked the door.

* * *

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed looking down at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked up. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, just hangin' around," Shadow joked humorlessly. "How did you get here?"

"I got a ride," Sonic quipped in a causal tone.

"Ha, ha, funny," Shadow scoffed. "I mean seriously."

"Your purple girlfriend tried to steal my Chaos Emerald," Sonic explained. "I tried to stop her but she flew away with me still holding onto her waist."

"Then they're almost there now," Shadow said more to himself then to Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic asked,

"Gerald is stealing the Chaos Emeralds so he can reactivate the Eclipse Cannon," Shadow explained.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"For revenge," Shadow answered coolly. "Revenge on the people of this planet for killing Maria."

"But why does he need you then?"

Shadow looked away. "I am the only one who knows how to use it," he replied sadly. "Gerald forgot how and he needs me to reactivate it for him. But I won't do it. I promised Maria I would give them a chance."

Sonic sat up. "So you're telling me Gerald _still_ wants revenge?" he asked.

Shadow nodded.

"I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"We saw Gerald die, right?"

Shadow nodded again.

"How is he still alive?"

"He tricked the military into thinking he'd help them stop ARK from falling but then he cut the power in their base and escaped unnoticed." Shadow explained.

"Oh," Sonic said. "I'm surprised you're not enthused to help him. After all he _is_ your creator."

Shadow shot Sonic an icy glare. "I am not," he growled. "I have no reason to be."

"Whatever," Sonic said shrugging.

Shadow decided to ignore Sonic. He closed his eyes and tried to change position, but since he was hanging by his wrists he couldn't.

Somehow he was able to ignore Sonic's constant talk and get to sleep.

* * *

Shadow was back on ARK. He saw the blue planet Earth below him and Maria as an angel to his right floating in space. She was looking at him with a sad expression.

"Maria," he called to her not knowing what the problem was. "What's wrong?"

Maria looked away.

Shadow stared at her in shock. Maria _never_ looked away from him!

Suddenly the Eclipse Cannon fired and the earth shattered into a million pieces.

Shadow stared at the spot where the earth once floated in shock. How could that have happened?

He glanced back at Maria waiting for an explanation. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Shadow," she said in a quiet voice only he could hear. "How could you...you broke your promise to me... I-I thought you loved me..."

"Maria!" Shadow shouted wanting to tell her that wasn't true. That he hadn't broken his promise to her.

Maria looked away and began to vanish. "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog," she whispered. Then she was gone.

Shadow suddenly looked down. He gasped at what he saw.

His handed rested on the FIRE button on the Eclipse Cannon.

"No!" he shouted denying what he saw. "This can't be!"

His heart beat faster when he realized he had fired the Cannon. No one else. Him.

He threw his head back and shouted with tears streaming down his face. "MARIA!"

* * *

"Can't you scream a little softer?" an annoyed voice asked waking the hedgehog out of his terrible dream.

"Huh?" Shadow said opening his eyes.

"I said 'can't you scream a little softer'?" Sonic repeated himself, looking at Shadow in annoyance. "You woke me up from a very good dream."

_At least you're _having_ good dreams, Sonic,_ Shadow didn't say.

"Sorry," Shadow sighed. "But I couldn't help it, Sonic. Maria saw me blow up the world and thought I broke my promise."

"Eh?" Sonic said totally clueless.

"Never mind," Shadow said deciding not to push it farther.

"Whatever," Sonic said still confused.

Shadow went back to ignoring him. It was a lot easier to think pretending he was the only one there. Instead of thinking he fell back to sleep.

* * *

"So how many Chaos Emeralds do we still need?" Gerald asked as Mystic entered the room.

"We have five, she said. "We only need two more, but I can't find them. I've looked and looked but I could not find even a glimmer. It's like they've vanished or something."

"They have to be out there somewhere," Gerald said impatiently. "Chaos Emeralds don't just _disappear."_

"Well, I'll try again tomarrow," Mystic said sitting at the desk chair by Gerald's computer and an odd circle on the floor.

"Okay," the scientist said yawning. "I'll see you tomarrow."

"Good night, Docter," she said.

"Good night, my dear," he said leaving the room.

Mystic sat there for awhile longer trying to figure out where the last two Chaos Emeralds could be hiding. _I wonder if Eggman has them or at least one, _she thought, _And if he does then maybe Shadow can tell me where the guy might have hidden it._

She jumped out of the chair and began heading back to the room she'd just left a half hour ago. _Yeah right,_ she thought as she walked,_ Like he'll tell me anything. At least it's a good excuse to see him again before I turn in._

She stopped realizing she was right outside the room._ I can't believe I almost past it_, she thought, laughing in embarressment.

She took out the key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside.

Mystic closed the door behind herself but didn't go any farther.

She looked up at Shadow and the thought of waking him vanished. She took this opportunity to do the one thing she'd wanted to do since she first laid eyes on him. Study him.

She leaned against the door and stared. With his black and red features she took him as the quiet type who only said things when he wanted to or thought they were important. She could even see that he was strong. _Just the kind of person I imagined you'd be, _she thought, a slight smile on her face. _Perfect. Pure. Innocent._

She stepped toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't stir. "I wish we could get to know each other," she whispered in his ear. "But even though we just met a few days ago I feel like I've known you all of my life."

She stared at his face peaceful in sleep and longed to kiss him but knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

She turned and began to walk out of the room.

Sonic who lay on the floor put out his foot and tripped her.

_Authors note: Yes, I know this chapter has a strange ending but I couldn't think of anything after that. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible so you can find out what happens next, okay? I know some of you might think me putting Sonic in the middle of things is kinda pointless but I was a bit sick of having Shadow all alone besides I like Sonic, just not as much as Shadow. Well that's about it for now. _


	8. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Escape Attempt

As Mystic lay dazed on the floor Sonic reached into her cloths and grabbed the key. He unlocked his cuffs then unlocked the ones holding Shadow to the ceiling.

Shadow woke up startled. "Sonic what-"

"Nevermind," Sonic said. "we have to get out of here. Come on!"

Shadow, in a state of confusion, followed his look alike out of the room.

Mystic sat up holding her head in the palm of her right hand. "What hap-Uh oh!" she exclaimed looking at the empty chains. "This is not good!"

She stood up. "They can't have gone far," she said out loud. "I'll catch up with them easily."

She dashed out of the room after the two male hedgehogs.

* * *

"Sonic, what's going on?" Shadow asked as he followed Sonic down the corridor.

"We're bustin' out of here!" Sonic replied looking back at the black hedgehog.

Shadow looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. "But she can run fast," he pointed out. "She'll be able to catch up with us easily."

"You worry too much," Sonic said. "there's _no way_ she'll be able to catch us if we keep running."

Shadow wasn't so sure. He had done a lot of running the night before, but that purple hedgehog had caught up him in less than half an hour.

_Sonic really needs to think about these things more_, the black hedgehog thought.

"There's the way out of here!" Sonic exclaimed pointing at a door ahead. "Pretty soon we'll be home free!"

Suddenly something gray and purple streaked past them. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed shrieking to a stop in front of the door.

Shadow, who didn't see what happened, ran into the blue hedgehog and fell over on his behind.

"Hey what are you doing!" Shadow demanded glaring up at Sonic. "What did you stop for?"

Sonic pointed ahead of them.

Shadow looked up.

Mystic stood in front of the door holding a long sword. "Thought you could get away did you?" she demanded. "Well you have another thing coming!"

Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist and began to run in the other direction.

"Uh uh," she called after them. "you're not going anywhere."

Mystic was once again able to get in front of them. Sonic turned and nearly drug Shadow down another hall.

Shadow looked up and saw Mystic flying over them. She once again landed in front of them. Sonic turned around and ran the other way.

"What is she?" Sonic asked glancing up and seeing her flying above them.

She landed in front of them again. Sonic turned another corner and drug poor Shadow down another hall.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted from below the blue hedgehog's waist. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Sorry," Sonic said. "but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Can you at least slow down so I can stand up?" Shadow asked. "I'm getting brush burns on my butt!"

"If I slow down she'll catch us," Sonic protested.

"BUT, YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic didn't say anything.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog lost his balance and fell forward. When he did his arm, out of reflex, went forward too, to break his fall. He flung Shadow over his head.

Shadow felt Sonic let go of his wrist then air rushing by as he flew forward. The next instant he crashed into a door bashing his head in the process.

"Shadow are you okay?" Sonic asked, scrambling to his feet.

Shadow sat up seeing stars. "I...uh...who are you?" he asked in a daze.

Sonic knelt down and draped the black hedgehogs arm over his shoulder. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

He helped Shadow to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere," Mystic said landing in front of them.

Sonic turned ready to dash down another hall. "Don't even think about it," Mystic said getting closer. She pointed at Sonic's throat with her sword. "If you even try you'll no longer be the worlds fastest living hedgehog. You'll be the worlds fastest _Dead _hedgehog."

Sonic didn't know what to do. Finally he sighed and let Shadow go. The black hedgehog fell to his knees on the floor holding his head in his hands.

Mystic poked them with her sword. "Okay let's move along," she said.

When they didn't move she sighed, rolled her dark red eyes, and grabbed their arms. She began to drag them back to their prison.

As they walked back Shadow angrily glared at Sonic. Sonic's face seemed to say. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

Shadow mouthed. "For your stupidity."

Sonic stuck out his tongue at the black hedgehog then looked away.

When they arrived outside the room Mystic opened the door and shoved Sonic inside. Instead of shoving Shadow in too she closed the door and pinned him against the wall with her hand.

"Now that you're awake," she began, "I can ask you the question I was going to ask you before."

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you know where the last two Chaos Emeralds are?" she asked.

He looked away.

"You do don't you!" she exclaimed.

"I-"

"Where are they?" she asked interrupting him.

He didn't answer.

She put her face in his and looked him straight in the eyes. "Where are the last two Chaos Emeralds?" she asked again with more force.

Still Shadow didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me I'll make you tell me!" she growled, slamming him back against the wall.

"If you want them so much why don't you go _look_ for them?" Shadow growled back. "I won't tell you where they are and that's final!"

Mystic slapped him across the face then when she was about to do it again to make a point, she stopped.

For some reason she felt it wouldn't be right if she hit him again. It seemed like she didn't want to.

He stared at her surprised by her hesitation.

Mystic let her hand drop and said. "Please tell me where the last two Emerlds are."

"No," he said again.

Mystic didn't push it any farther she just opened the door and gently pushed him inside locking the door behind him.

Shadow leaned against the door trying to figure Mystic's behavior out.

Sonic must have said something because he kept on saying, "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Shadow asked looking at his look alike. "Did you say something, Sonic?"

"I asked 'Why did Mystic keep you out in the hall for so long'?" Sonic repeated himself.

"She wanted to know where the last two Chaos Emeralds are," Shadow replied.

"Did you tell her?" Sonic presisted.

Shadow gave him a nasty look. "No, I didn't," he snapped. "I'm _not _stupid."

Sonic didn't answer but the look on the hedgehog's face told Shadow, Sonic didn't believe him. _Who cares anyway?_ Shadow thought, _Let him think what he wants but he's going to be wrong._

Since he was no longer chained to the ceiling the black hedgehog found the farthest and darkest corner of the room and lay down. Thanks to Sonic's little escape attempt Shadow now had a headache. _Oh man,_ he thought, _why does this always happen? That's it! From now on I'm going to ignore him. He's making my life more miserable than it already is._

With that in mind Shadow turned on his side and within minutes was sound asleep.

* * *

Maria's fingers flew as she tapped away on her computer keyboard. _Now that I know who the people in my locket are I'd better find out more about what Gerald's life's work was besides Shadow, _she thought,_ I remember an old newspaper article in the library about another much bigger ultimate life form. I wonder what it was._

As she looked farther into it she read some other stuff she hadn't heard about. _Gerald escaped from GUN about the same time ARK was going to fall? _she thought surprised. _That wasn't on the news. I wonder why._

She went into various websites trying to get the infoe, but no matter how hard she tried to find out more about it she didn't come up with anything. _I guess the military is embarrest about him getting away so they aren't saying anything about it. All well I might as well get back to my other search._

Within minutes Maria was finally able to find out what she'd wanted. "Hmmmm ... an ultimate life form prototype, the Biolizard," she said out loud. "_The Biolizard was going to be the ultimate life form but I guess the military thought it would be too dangerous since it was so big and Gerald, after encapsuling it, made a smaller one, Shadow, instead. But it seems the military still didn't trust Gerald anyway and they went to ARK to get rid of anyone who was involved in creating Shadow. I guess Maria, in order to protect Shadow who wasn't finished at the time, sent Shadow to Earth hoping he'd be okay. After Gerald found out what happened he went crazy, built the Eclipse Cannon, finished Shadow, and then let the military put the poor frightened hedgehog in that capsule on Prison Island where he was kept until Ivo Robotnick aka Dr. Eggman released him from the base. Hmm... sounds like an interesting story. I just feel terrible now knowing that I'm related to Eggman and Gerald who both want to destroy the world."_

Maria looked out the window into the street. "I wonder what happened to Shadow after that purple hedgehog got him out of the new Prison Island the other day. I wonder who she is and who she works for," she said to herself, "I wonder if maybe...no...that can't be it...or can it?"

* * *

"So Mystic," Gerald said walking into the computer room the next morning. "did you find those last two Emeralds yet?"

The female hedgehog shook her head. "No, I'm sorry doctor," she answered.

"Do you have an idea on where they might be?" he asked.

"Well..." she began, "I think Shadow knows but he won't tell me."

"Well, make him tell you," Gerald ordered impatiently. "I want those Chaos Emeralds and I'm going to get them. No matter _what _it takes I will have my revenge."

"But how can I make him?" she asked. "He has his mind made up. He won't help us and I have a feeling he's not going to no matter what we do to make him."

Gerald sighed. "I think you might be right," he admitted, "but he is going to help us and that's final. All he needs is a little persuation."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

_Great, leave it all to me._

* * *

"So, Shadow, listen to any good music lately?" Sonic made another pathetic attempt to start a conversation with the black hedgehog who sat in the darkest corner with his knees tucked up to his chin.

Shadow looked at Sonic with annoyance. "I'm not interested in music," he said simply. "I don't care about music. It's just a waste of time."

"Whatever," Sonic said rolling his eyes. "Man, you're _boring! _You don't like anything fun, you hate music and you never laugh in fact you never _smile_. Why's that?"

Shadow's look of annoyance morphed into a hateful glare. "It's none of your business, Sonic!" he shouted getting to his feet, crossing the room, and grabbing the blue hedgehog by the throat. "Stop asking so many questions! Stop being so nosy!"

Sonic beat Shadow's hands off. "Look, sorry. Cool your jets, man. If you didn't want to tell me you should have said so. There's really no need to blow up at me. I didn't do anything. I was just asking a simple question."

Shadow let his hands drop and sighed. "Sorry," he muttered before he turned and returned to his corner.

"That's okay. It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

Shadow didn't say anything back.

The black hedgehog sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and tried to think of something else even though Sonic's words stung him.

He heard the door open and looked up.

Mystic entered the room and walked straight to him. _**Now** what does she want? _he thought.

She stopped in front of him and simply said. "Come with me."

Before he could say or do anything she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Then she held him against the wall and said. "Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me where the last two Chaos Emeralds are willingly or I'll have to use force."

He looked away. "I'm not telling you," he said. "and nothing you do will change that."

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged.

"Nothing---OW!" Shadow felt something sharp go into his arm. He pulled away. "What did you do?" he demanded as he felt a tingling sensation go up his arm.

"I gave you something that will make you tell me where the last two Emeralds are," she said. "and you can try all you want to resist it but eventually you won't be able to any longer."

Shadow suddenly felt like he had to tell her. Like it was the right thing to do. _I can't, _he thought.

Even though he knew that he didn't feel that way. For some reason he felt like he could trust her.

"Now," she said locking eyes with him. "tell me. Where are the last two Chaos Emeralds?"

"Dr. Eggman has one," he heard himself saying.

"And where's the other one?" she asked.

"Tails Prower has it," he replied.

Mystic smiled. "Thank you," she said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be sure to let Gerald know you told me."

She opened the door and pushed him back inside. "Now I'd better go tell him and then get them," she said walking down the hall.

* * *

"Shadow?" Sonic said looking up at the black hedgehog.

Shadow cast a sad look in the blue hedgehog's direction. That's when Sonic knew. He jumped to his feet and ran up to Shadow. "You told her didn't you?" he demanded.

"Yes," Shadow said without hesitation.

"But you said you'd _never_ tell!" Sonic exclaimed. "What made you change your mind?"

"She gave me something that made me tell her where they were," Shadow replied. "I didn't want to tell her, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I had to tell her. For some reason I felt I could _trust_ her."

"But, Shadow," Sonic began.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Shadow said. "but it wasn't my fault. Oh Maria, please forgive me."

Shadow's eyes filled with tears and he returned to his corner as quickly as possible. The minute he sat down he buried his head in his legs and began sobbing.

_Author note: This chapter is kinda weird and I don't really like how it turned out. I had to figure out a way to make Shadow tell so I did my best with that truth stuff. I don't really like that part but I had to put it in. If this stories getting boring don't sweat it. It will get interesting again soon. You just have to be patient. Well, I'd better get going, bye. _


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Last Two Emeralds

"So Mystic, did he tell you where the last two Chaos Emeralds are?" Gerald asked, as the purple hedgehog entered the computer room.

Mystic nodded. "Yes, he did," she held up the needle, "He needed a little persuation but I finally got him to talk."

"Good," the scientist said, nodding with approval. "so where are they?"

"One is owned by Tails Prower and the other is with your grandson Ivo," she answered.

He nodded again. "Just as I thought," he said. "So when are you going to get them?"

"Now."

"Good."

Mystic left immediately. She decided that Tails would be an easier target so she decided to do him last. Besides she wanted to get Dr. Eggman out of the way as soon as possible. For some reason the name seemed familiar she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The purple winged hedgehog could spot Chaos Control easy enough. The looming sky scraper could be seen for miles. "Hello there," she said as she began to fly toward it. "and what treasures do you have for me today? A Chaos Emerald perhaps?"

By the time she actually got to the building it was late and the setting sun cast long shadows on the ground. She hovered over the building watching and listening, but sensed no activity. _Could he be asleep so early?_ she thought landing on a window sill, _Well it doesn't matter. Even if I ran into anyone I'd be able to get away easily._

She smiled to herself as she used her sharp finger nails to cut through the window glass. When she finished she carefully removed the frame and stepped inside.

Mystic paused in the hall and looked back and forth to make sure no one was coming. She listened for a moment but heard nothing._ Good, this will make things even easier, _she thought smiling, _I think I'll go this way._

She turned left and walked carefully down the hall, peeking around corners to make sure no one was on the other side.

As she passed by a room with an open door she heard loud snoring and paused. She looked inside wondering what was making that awful racket. She saw a fat egg shaped man wearing red and black sitting in a desk chair with his feet propped up on the control board. _That must be Mr. Dr. Eggman, _she thought holding in a laugh, _that guy sure is an ugly old cuss. I can't believe Gerald is related to him. In fact I can't believe _Maria_ is related to him._

At that instant she had a strange feeling. She felt like she knew him. _Now that's totally impossible! _she thought shaking it off, _I can't know Eggbeater over there. I never met him or heard of him until recently.What's wrong with me?_

Mystic decided to keep moving and turned away from the evil genious. _Now where could he be hiding that Emerald? _she thought.

She stopped and put her chin in her hand. "Now if I were an evil genius where would I hide my most valuable possession?"

She thought about it for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

Mystic dashed wildly down the hall.

A few minutes later she stood in front of a door marked OFF LIMITS. _Yup, this must be where that Eggplant's hiding it_, she thought smiling_, now to get my prize._

The purple hedgehog pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Mystic noticed the green Chaos Emerald being displayed in a glass case on the other side of the room. _Ah, the green Chaos Emerald_, she thought walking up to it, _well, beautiful, soon you will be helping Gerald get his revenge and be put to good use._

Mystic reached up and removed the glass case. "Now that's lucky," she said. "that glass wasn't even locked. All well, now to claim my prize."

Just as she reached for the Emerald someone swooped down at her slamming into her hard. Mystic was so surprised by this unexpected attack she dropped the glass case. It fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

As Mystic tried to scramble away someone landed on top of her knocking her to the floor. When she tried to get up she found she couldn't. She felt a weight on her back and realized her attacker was standing on top of her. "Get off me!" she growled smacking at her attacker.

"Who are you?" whoever it was demanded.

"It's none of your concern," the female hedgehog said.

"I think it is," the person shot back.

From what she could see in the low light Mystic saw what her attacker looked like. It was a female bat in black with blue eyeshadow. "No, it's not, Bat Girl!" Mystic shouted shoving the bat off of her.

The bat landed on her feet. "For your infoe, you freak, my name is Rouge, Rouge the bat," the bat said in annoyance.

"Well _Rouge," _she stressed the name 'Rouge', "my name is Mystic, Mystic the hedgehog, the the world's female ultimate life form and I will be taking that Emerald," Mystic said her hand begining to reach out to grab the Emerald.

Rouge stared at the winged hedgehog not believing her ears. "You're a what?" she asked.

"An ultimate life form, batty," the female hedgehog said grabbing the Emerald. "and now that I have what I came for farewell."

She made a break for the door but Rouge blocked her path. "Out of my way or you're going to regret it," Mystic ordered.

Rouge didn't comply. Instead she tried to kick the female hedgehog in the face. Mystic dodged and tried to punch Rouge. The bat grabbed her arm and flung her on her stomach. Mystic grabbed Rouge's ankles and tripped her.

The winged hedgehog then scrambled to her feet and using her powerful wings began to fly out of Chaos Control.

"Get back here!" she heard Rouge shout.

Mystic heard a sound and looked over her shoulder and saw the bat was flying after her. _I've got to keep her from following me, _the female hedgehog thought, _but how?_

Then she got an idea. She stopped in mid flight and turned around. The instant the bat caught up with her she kicked her in the face. Rouge went flying backwards and landed unconcious on the floor.

Mystic breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the window she'd opened. When she reached it she jumped out and flew away. _Next is Tails' house,_ she thought, _I just hope I don't have as much trouble there._

Mystic found the foxes' house a half hour later. She landed in front of the airplane hanger where Tails kept the Tornado and slid in though an open window.

"Now where did he put it," she whispered as she looked though all the containers and boxes in the hanger, " for an eight year old he sure's good at hiding things."

She had almost searched the entire place when she decided to check the plane that was constantly getting in the way of her searching._ I wonder if he could have hidden it somewhere in there_, she thought grabbing the side of the plane and hoisting herself into it.

She searched the glove box and under the seats but found nothing. _Great, just great,_ she though pounding the back of the driver seat in frustration. _I've looked almost everywhere in here and not even a glimmer._

That's when she got an idea. She pulled out the Emerald she had stolen from Eggman's base and stared down at it.

It glowed brightly.

_That last Emerald must be close by,_ she thought hopping out of the plane, _now where is it?_

As she jumped out she accidently dropped the Emerald. It rolled under the plane then stopped and glowed brighter.

_Perfect just what I-hey wait a minute!_

She climbed under the plane to retrieve her Emerald. She grabbed it then inspected the engine. She found a small compartment and opened it. A yellow Chaos Emerald fell out and landed in her hand. _This is lucky_, she thought smiling, _now I can bring these back to Gerald-_

"Hold it right there!" a voice ordered.

Mystic froze. Caught.

"Come out from under there, now," the voice commanded.

Mystic slowly slid out from under the blue plane. As she stood up she was nearly blinded by a flashlight beam.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

"I'll tell you if you lower your flashlight," she said holding up her hand.

Whoever it was lowered it. Mystic saw a little yellow fox with two tails. _That must be Tails,_ she thought a smile slowly speading on her face, _he doesn't look too hard to take care of._

"Now, what's your name," the foxe said.

"My name is Mystic, Mystic the hedgehog," she said tossing the Emerald up and down in her right hand, her face holding a cocky smile.

"What are you doing with that Emerald?" Tails demanded.

Mystic folded her arms. "I don't have to tell a little punk like you," she said.

"At least I don't look like a freak," he shot back.

"Hmph," she huffed turning sideways.

Tails noticed her wings. She saw his eyes grow as big as two blue Chaos Emeralds. He pointed a shaking finger at her wings and asked in a wiggly voice. "W-what in the world a-are y-you?"

She turned back to him her smile getting bigger. "I am the world's female ultimate life form," she answered.

"Then you're-" he began.

"The one who will be taking this Emerald now," she finished for him.

She turned to go.

"Oh no, you don't!" he shouted suddenly brave again.

Mystic bolted but Tails grabbed her wing.

"Let me go!" she shouted trying to beat his hand off.

"Not until you drop those Chaos Emeralds," Tails growled tightening his grip.

"Oh, I'll give you something but it won't be these Chaos Emeralds!" Mystic turned and kicked him in the face.

The two tailed fox flew backwards. Mystic heard something rip but didn't pay any attention. She ran to the door of the hanger (Which was now open) and ran outside.

When she was outside she flapped her wings and began to fly away.

Tails ran to the door only to find her gone_. Where is that hedgehog?_ he thought looking around.

He noticed something red on the ground. He knelt down to examine it. He ran his hand over it and it stuck to his fingers. _What is this? _he thought.

The two tailed fox turned his hand over and studied the stuff in the moonlight. _Blood?_ he thought, _how did-?_

That's when he realized he was holding something.

Tails opened his hand and stared at the thing. _What in the world is this? Could it be? _he thought staring at it. He rubbed his hand over it. The thing felt fleshy. _It is!_

The thing in his hand was a piece of a wing!

Tails looked back at the sky trying to figure things out. _A flying hedgehog. An ultimate life form? Who created her? Why? What does she need the Chaos Emeralds for anyway?_


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Return to the Space Colony ARK

Gerald Robotnik was just entering the computer room when Mystic came flying in the window sweating and out of breath.

"Mystic?" he said staring at her in confusion for a moment. Then he composed himself. "Did you find the Emeralds?"

Mystic handed them over. "Here they are, doctor," she said panting.

Gerald noticed something wet on the floor. He knelt down to look at it more closely. Blood.

The scientist gasped and grabbed the purple hedgehog's right shoulder. He turned her around. Someone had torn a large chunk out of her wing. "How did this happen?" he asked in concern as he pointed at her wing.

Mystic gingerly glanced over her shoulder. "I don't know," she replied. "I-OW! What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure it's okay," he replied running his hand over the wound.

Mystic winced and tried to pull away. He held firmly onto her wing. "Hold still."

She stopped moving.

After a minute he said. "It'll be okay as long as you don't have to use it anymore tonight. It's a good thing you don't have to get anymore Chaos Emeralds."

She had to agree.

Gerald gently wrapped her wing in a white cloth. He then set the two Emeralds next to the other five. "Tomarrow's the day," he said turning to her. "I'd advise you to get some sleep. You look real tired."

Mystic nodded and let out a small sigh. "I am," she said softly before she turned and jumped up on her perch above the window, "Good night, doctor."

"Good night, Maria my dear," he said softly.

Mystic heard him. _What? _she thought looking down at him, _Why did he call me Maria?_

* * *

Shadow lay on his back sleeping unpeacefully. His breath was labored and sweat covered him, soaking his entire body with it. He was having another nightmare.

Shadow stood like a stone in the Eclipse Cannons core room. His eyes were closed and he was listening to his breathing. He was alone...or was he?

He sensed something behind him and turned around. Nothing. But he knew something was definately there.

"Who are you?" he shouted at no one. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Still he saw nothing, but he heard plenty. Something was there all right. But where?

Then he saw it. That thing that looked like the Shrine to the Master Emerald. _What in the world? _he thought taking a step forward.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Shadow froze as he saw something red and glowing coming toward him.

He heard that sound again. This time it was so loud it rocked the whole place and knocked him over.

The thing got closer and closer.

Shadow scrambled to his feet and tried to run away. Something hit him across the ribs sending him flying through the air and landed a few feet away on his back.

Just as he got up he was hit again. This time when he hit the ground he stayed there, fearing he would be struck again if he got up.

Something grabbed him around the waist and picked him up. "Let me go!" he shouted struggling to free himself.

Instead of complying it began to smash him against the floor and walls. By the time it was done torturing him, Shadow felt like he'd been run over.

The thing set him roughly on the floor. He got to his feet dazed and confused as he franticly tried to figure out where he was, who he was, and what he should do. He couldn't see his adversary and he could barely hear it. He could sense it though and he knew where it was.

Just as he decided to run from it something smashed down on him.

* * *

"Hey, get off of me!" someone shouted.

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he found himself laying across Sonic's chest. The blue hedgehog was glaring angrily at him.

"Sorry," Shadow mumbled quickly getting off the blue hedgehog.

"You'd better be, you sicko," Sonic snapped.

Shadow looked at him sharply. "I am _not _a sicko!" he protested. "Do you think I would purposely roll on top of you? I don't think so. The very idea is disgusting."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at the black and red hedgehog.

"You're asking for it," Shadow growled in bad temper.

"Shut up," Sonic said in no mood to be very nice.

Shadow lost his temper and grabbed the blue hedgehog by the throat. "You shut up!" he roared putting up his fist in a threatening gesture.

Sonic jerked away and kicked Shadow in the stomach. When Shadow stooped over holding his stomach Sonic kicked him in the face.

Shadow didn't make any attempts at fighting his faker. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

Instead he looked up at Sonic and said in his calm voice. "Look, instead of fighting why don't we just call a truce for now? "

"I thought we already had when we tried to escape from here," Sonic said.

"No, we hadn't," Shadow said calmly so there wouldn't be another arguement, "I barely had any idea what was going on. I was just following you because you were pulling me around."

"Let's just drop it," Sonic said.

Shadow was more than willing to, but he couldn't let Sonic know that. "Whatever," he said shrugging carelessly.

At that moment Mystic opened the door and stepped in. She had a precular look on her pretty face. It was a smile and it startled Shadow when he saw it. It was because it reminded him of Maria's.

The purple hedgehog must have noticed the way he was staring at her and looked at her clothing. Was something on them? Then she remembered the reason she had come to the room and composed herself staring directly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm here to inform you that we finally have all seven Chaos Emeralds," she said closing her eyes halfway. "and you know what that means don't you?"

Shadow knew all too well what it ment. But instead of answering her he glared at her coldly.

"It means it's almost time," she went on ignoring his glare, "and we are leaving...NOW!"

"No," Shadow protested.

He cast a look at Sonic. He knew he and Sonic could easily over power her but she pulled out her sword seeming to read his mind and any courage Sonic had at the moment vanished.

"Let's go," she said in a comanding voice. "and if either of you try anything you're going to regret it."

She poked them with her sword to get them going. They walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the computer room without a word.

Gerald was typing something into the computer when they came in. He was also standing on a tranceporter on the floor.

"Here we are," Mystic said as they entered. "and we're ready to go."

"I don't see why you are taking me with you," Sonic said folding his arms. "I'm not even involved with this."

"If we let you go, hedgehog, you'll just go and tell the government what we're up to and they'll try to stop us," Gerald said glaring at the blue hedgehog, "We can't have that. So you have to be taken with us so no one finds out until it's too late."

Mystic pushed the two male hedgehogs onto the tranceporter then also stepped on. The four then transeported to ARK.

As soon as they arrived Gerald told Mystic to lock Sonic and Shadow in two seperate rooms until he was ready.

"Why seperate us?" Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"So we can't try to figure out a way to escape, that's why," Shadow muttered.

Mystic nodded at Gerald's order and drug them down the hall. She opened the first door she saw and shoved Sonic into the room.

She then took Shadow to another room farther down the hall and led him inside closing the door behind them. Something was bothering her and she knew only Shadow could give her the answer.

"Okay, Shadow," she said turning him around so he was looking at her, "I need to know something and I know you have the answer."

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you stare at me strangely when I came to get you and that blue hedgehog."

"I'm not telling you," he growled.

"And why not?"

"It's none of your business!"

Mystic glared at him then turned to leave.

"Maybe you should ask Gerald," Shadow said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Mystic turned and stared at him with cold red eyes. "For all the people who live on that planet," she said before she stomped out of the room leaving a confused Shadow staring after her.

* * *

"So what are you going to do first?" Mystic asked Gerald Robotnik who was staring out the window in the research facility looking down at the blue planet below them.

Gerald looked up at her.

"First I'll put the Emeralds in the Cannon," he said.

"And then?"

"Send my message to the world," he said, "they'll have ten hours while the Cannon charges so I don't know what I'll do in the meantime, but for now I'd better get busy."

Gerald got to his feet and walked out of the room. Mystic watched him go then walked up to the window. She stared down at the planet then at the controls that activated the escape capsules. She ran her hand over them smiling to herself.

Suddenly something flashed through her memory. A flashback of some sort. But before she could place it it was gone.

"What in the world?" she said staring dumbly at the controls, "What was that?"

* * *

Maria had just sat down on her sofa to relax a bit when suddenly her favorite program changed to something totally weird.

She saw an old man with a sad face on the screen.

"This is Gerald Robotnik," the man announced.

Maria dropped her remote.

"I am here to send a message to all you ungrateful people," he continued. "In the space of ten hours you and your precious planet will cease to exist. You are all going to pay for what you've done."

Gerald rambled on for a few more minutes then the screen changed to numbers counting down.

Maria sat there totally dumbfounded for about an hour not knowing what to do.

_Gerald was going to destroy the world? But he can't! He's dead! No, this cannot be! He can't be...alive?_

* * *

Mystic was putting the Emeralds in the Eclipse Cannon when she stopped with the yellow one in her hand.

She stared at it closely.

Gerald entered the Central Control Room and noticed her staring at the Emerald with a suspicious look on her face.

"What is it, Mystic?" he asked walking up to her.

Her face grew angry as she screamed. "It's a FAKE!"

Gerald was surprised. "A fake?" he asked.

"Yes," she said glaring at the Emerald in distaste, "A no good fake!"

She threw the Emerald down into the darkness under the platform. "Why that no good fox!" she nearly screamed, "He still has the real one stashed at his place somewhere! How _dare_ he trick me with that stupid copy! I'm gonna wring his little neck!"

Now Gerald was angry too. Without all seven Chaos Emeralds he couldn't activate the Cannon which ment he couldn't get his revenge.

"Go back to Earth and get that Emerald!" he ordered in an angry voice.

Mystic nodded equally angry. "I'll get it right away," she said," That stupid fox boy isn't going to make a fool out of me again!"

She then turned and stomped angrily out of the room.

* * *

Maria was about to turn off the TV when she stopped. She saw a news lady talking to Miles 'Tails' Prower who looked very pleased with himself.

"So, you're saying that purple hedgehog took a fake Emerald?" the lady asked.

"That's right," Tails said sounding proud of himself, "if they try to use the Cannon it will blow up in their faces."

The lady turned to the screen a look of relief on her face. "So there you have it, folks," she said smiling, "there is no reason why we have to worry."

Maria turned the TV off. She knew better. Gerald would likely figure out what happened and look for that Emerald.

"I have to get to Tails' house," she said getting up.

Maria ran out of her apartment and hopped on her bicycle. She peddled down the street and out of Station Square as fast as she could.

She knew she had to get to the foxes house, and fast.

* * *

As Mystic flew over a dence forest she seethed in anger. _How dare that rotten fox think he can outwit me, _she thought clenching her fists. _Well he's got another thing coming. When I'm through with him he'll wish he'd never been born!_

She stopped and hovered in one place trying to remember where the foxe's house had been.

Then she spotted it. "Ah hah!" she exclaimed, "There you are! Get ready brat fox boy, cause here I come!"

She dive bombed the place.

When she landed she entered the airplane hanger where she heard a soft humming coming from.

"Humming your cocky little tune, my friend?" she said sofly as she pulled out her sword, "Well, pretty soon that tune with be different."

She quietly entered the building and snuck up on Tails who was cleaning his plane. _GOTCHA! _she thought reaching out and grabbing him.

She spun the frightened and surprised fox around and grabbed him by the throat. "Where did you hide that Chaos Emerald?" she demanded pointing her sword in his face.

Tails didn't answer. He was too busy staring at her wing. It was totally healed!

"Answer me!" she shouted shaking him.

Tails kicked her away. She tripped over something and fell backwards. The fox grabbed a wrench and ran at her screaming a war cry.

Mystic righted herself and without thinking slashed a deep gash in Tails' arm. He dropped the wrench and grabbed his wounded arm. Blood oozed through his fingers.

* * *

Maria arrived at Tails hanger just then and hopped off her bike. She ran to the entrance then changed her mind and hid behind the outside wall. She peeked in.

She saw a beautiful purple female hedgehog in a gray shirt and skirt pointing a long silver sword at Tails who sat on the floor holding his right arm.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald and I'll go," she said, "Otherwise I'll have to take more drastic measures."

Maria watched as Tails just sat there not doing anything.

The girl noticed the female hedgehog loosing her patience. _Just give it to her_, Maria thought.

Tails hesitated then very slowly reached in between his twin tails. He pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald and slowly handed it to her.

The purple hedgehog snatched it. "Thank you for your cooperation," she said sarcasticly.

Maria saw her come shooting out of the hanger and into the air. The human girl grabbed her bike and rode after the fleeing figure. She was going to follow her and hopefully find out what this was all about.

_If this hedgehog was created by Gerald she'll lead me right to him, _she thought as she peddled after the winged hedgehog, _I just have to find out what this is all about!_

_Authors note: Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy lately and didn't have the time. I hope you liked it so far. I hope my writing didn't confuse you at all. By the way if you're wondering what's with Mystic well...you'll find out. I'm not very good at those computerific parts you'll just have to tolerate me. Well I gotta go bye!_


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10

What Am I?

Maria chased after the purple hedgehog trying to keep her in view. She was able to for a few minutes but then she peddled into a forest and lost her.

"Great," Maria said out loud. "now I'll never find out what I want to know."

Suddenly her bike ran into a rock and she was flung from it. She landed on her stomach and got the wind knocked out of her. After a few seconds she sat up and found her bike's front tire blown out.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands, "This is just perfect!"

She gave the bike a frustrated kick then grabbed its handles. The girl began to walk the bike further into the woods.

Within minutes she was lost. _Now what?_ she said to herself. _How am I going to get out of here now?_

She reached up to push a branch out of her way and found herself staring into two big green eyes. She gasped in surprise and let her hand drop. She took a step back, stumbled over a rock, and fell on her behind.

"Sorry," a voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

A gray face appeared. The gray face of a male vampire bat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Suicide," the bat answered getting out of the tree and landing right side up on the grass. "Sorry if I scared you."

He offered his hand to her.

Maria took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem," he said smiling at her showing his two fangs, "So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this anyway?"

"I'm lost," she admitted.

"I guess lot's of people are getting lost these days, " the bat muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"The other night this black hedgehog got lost in here and asked me for directions."

"Shadow."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind," she said shaking her head, "Uh...can you do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"Could you tell me which way that purple hedgehog went."

"So you saw her too?"

Maria nodded.

"She went that way," Suicide answered pointing behind himself.

"Thank you."

"You know, you'll never make it there on foot."

She looked at him.

"I'll take you there if you want," he offered.

"Okay..." she said a bit uncertainly.

"All right."

Suicide grabbed her under the arms. "Hold on tight, " he said flapping his wings.

Soon they were in the air heading to the gray building in the distance.

As they flew to the building Maria explained a few things to Suicide. He listened carefully and didn't ask questions.

A few mintes later they were at their destination. Suicide hovered in the air a moment looking the place over. "Impressive," he said whistling in amusement.

"But how are we going to get in?" Maria asked.

Suicide looked up toward the top. "There!" he exclaimed pointing to an open window near the roof.

"Yes!" Maria exclaimed. "Let's go."

He flew up and into it.

When they were inside the bat set Maria down and she looked around taking the room in. "I don't see anyone," she said.

"What's that?" the bat asked pointing to an odd circle on the floor near Gerald's computer.

Maria turned her attention to the circle and the computer. "That's a transeporter," she explained clicking at the keyboard keys. "and it's set for...ARK?"

"Didn't that place shut down over fifty years ago?"

Maria nodded.

"Do you think that hedgehog went there?"

"There's only one way to find out," the girl replied stepping on the pad.

"I'm coming too," he said also stepping on the circle. "who knows what's up there. You might need my protection."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Shadow paced the floor trying to figure out a way to stop what he would be forced to do soon. "There's got to be a way," he said to himself. "There just has to. I can't take revenge on people who I forgave. I just _can't_."

"Oh, yes, you can," said a voice.

Shadow looked up.

He saw Mystic standing in the door way tossing a yellow Chaos Emerald up and down in her right hand.

"What do you want _now_?" he growled totally sick of her.

"I know you knew Tails had a fake," she said in anger. "I think you also knew I'd mess up too and look like a complete idiot."

"So?" he asked.

"I don't like being made a fool of, Shadow," she grumbled walking up to him. "If that fake Emerald hadn't been discovered when it had there would have been trouble. Namely a lot of trouble for you."

"I don't care," Shadow said folding his arms and glaring at her. "Say what you will, but it doesn't matter. When Earth is destroyed so are we."

"So?" she asked. "It will be worth it."

"Worth what, Mystic?" he asked.

She fell silent. "I don't like where this is going," she said turning to go. "See you later."

"Do you even know the reason for why you were created?"

She froze.

"Do you?"

The female hedgehog looked back at him with cold eyes. "What are you inquiring?" she asked.

"I'm not inquiring anything," he replied, cocking his head at her. "I just want to know if you know your purpose."

"I-I-" she stammered.

"You see. You don't know," he said. "Gerald never told you the reason he created you did he?"

She looked away.

"You are one _pathetic_ creature."

Mystic glared at him. "Don't ever call me that!" she growled.

Shadow stared at her mockingly. "So what is it worth, Mystic?" he asked. "It's worth nothing if you were created for a worthless reason. Like only to capture me and to get the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Shut up!" she screamed slapping him across the face. "I am NOT worthless!"

Shadow just stared at her not saying anything.

"You want to know something, pet?" she yelled. "You weren't even completed when GUN attacked ARK. Maria made an incomplete creature make a promise. You weren't finished until after that happened. Did you know that?"

Shadow was speechless.

She grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall. "You don't know!" she exclaimed her voice cracking.

"Don't know what?" he asked.

She now began to shake him. "You don't know how I feel!" she said her eyes filling with tears. "Whenever I'm around you! I feel a pain in my heart. I know you...I _know_ you!"

Before Shadow could say anything to that Mystic let him go and dashed out of the room blinded by her tears.

Shadow watched her go with more questions unanswered. _She knows me? SHE _KNOWS_ ME?!_

* * *

As Mystic headed to the central control room she thought about what Shadow had said. _I have no purpose?_ she thought, _Gerald never did tell me why I was created. Why _did _he create me anyway? Maybe I'd better ask him._

She entered the control room. "Doctor," she said.

Gerald turned from the controls. "Ah, Mystic," he said smiling, "Did you find the Emerald?"

"Here it is," she said holding it out for him to see.

Gerald took it and added it to the others.

"Uh, Gerald," she began.

"Yes?" he asked looking back at her.

"Uh...well...," she stammered trying to form words.

"Yes?" he asked again.

"Wh-when will the Cannon be ready?" she finally blurted out.

"In about an hour," he answered.

"Do you want me to get Shadow when it's time?"

Gerald shook his head. "No, I think I'd better."

"Okay, what should I do in the mean time?"

"Whatever. Just don't leave the Colony, okay?"

She nodded.

She turned to go but cast one last look back at him.

He was watching her with a strange look on his face. The same look Shadow had given her earlier. _What do they know what I don't? _she thought leaving the room and walking down the corridor, _Who am I anyway?_

* * *

"Wow, this place sure is big," Maria said looking around.

"A lot bigger then I thought it would be," Suicide agreed. He looked up at Maria. "Are you even sure that winged hedgehog came here?"

The girl nodded. "I'm positive," she said. "Gerald needs the Chaos Emeralds to activate the Cannon and that hedgehog was looking for them. It all fits."

"But how are you so sure?" the bat presisted. "She could have just been a thief after the Emeralds for her own purposes."

"I know she works for him."

"How?"

"For one thing. Real hedgehogs don't have wings which clearly indicates that she is some kind of ultimate lifeform. Second I heard her say Gerald when she stole the yellow Chaos Emerald from Tails."

"Oh," he said nodding, "that explains a lot."

Maria was about to say something else when Suicide suddenly hissed. "Shhhhhhh! Do you hear that?"

The two listened. They both heard the sound. It sounded like someone pounding on a door.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there," Maria said pointing down the left hall.

The two rushed down it until they came to a stop in front of a locked door.

"Someone's in there," Suicide said.

"Don't worry in there!" Maria called, "I'm letting you out!"

She unlocked the door and Sonic the hedgehog fell out and landed on Suicide.

"Hey, watch out!" the bat said catching the blue hedgehog before he fell on the floor.

Sonic looked up a the bat, "YIKES!" he exclaimed jumpng back. "Who and what are you?"

"I'm a bat and my name's Suicide," the bat replied slightly annoyed. "I'm here with this girl to help stop Dr. Robotnik from destroying the world."

"And find Shadow," Maria put in.

Sonic looked up at her. "You look just like the Maria Shadow's always talking about!" he exclaimed.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I know. She was my aunt."

"Then you're related to Gerald and Dr. Eggman."

"Yes, and that's why we have to stop him," Maria explained, "but first we have to find Shadow so we can get him out of here. I heard he's the only one who remembers how to use the Eclypse Cannon so if we can find him we can stop this. Do you know where he might be?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I don't, but I think I know of someone who does.."

He turned. "Follow me," he said.

* * *

Mystic stood in the research faculty staring out the window at the blue planet called Earth. She was thinking about what Shadow had said.

_Is my creation really pointless?_ she thought, _Why was I created anyway? What am I? Who am I?_

She looked back at the escape capsule controls and suddenly her mind was filled with strange images.

_She was running down the hall with Shadow holding her hand. Sirens were blaring and she was panting hard._

_She ran into the lab and she and Shadow hugged. She ran to the controls. Shadow opened his eyes and shouted. "MARIA!"_

_She pressed the button and an escape capsule fell over him. She leaned against the thing and looked at him her eyes pleading._

_"Shadow. I beg of you. Please do it for me. For a better future. For all the people who live on that planet. Give them a chance...to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the hegdehog."_

Mystic returned to the present. She stared at the controls her eyes wide in confusion_. What was that? Why do I remember Maria's wish? What-Who am I anyway?_


	12. chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

MARIA

Shadow paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to escape_. There's got to be someway out of here, _he thought, _I can't let Gerald do this. Maria would never forgive me._

He heard the door open.

Shadow looked up. Gerald stood in front of him. "What do you want?" the hedgehog growled.

"It's time," the scientist satd.

Shadow put on a rebelious look. He stood firmly in his spot. "No," he said defiantly, "I will not do this."

"You will so," Gerald argued.

"No, I won't. I-OW!" Shadow pulled back, feeling a burning sensation in his arm.

He looked up at Gerald who was holding something in his hand. "What's that?" the black hedgehog demanded.

"Something I'll use on you again if you don't get going," Gerald snapped. He gave Shadow a push toward the door. "Now get moving."

Shadow bolted but Gerald grabbed his arm. The black hedgehog turned on his creator. He grabbed the man's arm and bit it.

Gerald howled in pain and flung his arm around trying to make Shdow let go. Shadow only held on tighter.

The scientist grew angry and began to beat the hedgehog against the wall. Shadow's grip loosened and he fell to the floor.

Gerald grabbed him by the throat. "Fine if you won't go willingly I have no choice but to use force."

The scientist rested the thing against Shadow's neck and turned it on. Shadow let out a cry of pain then blacked out.

Gerald put the thing away and picked up the unconcious hedgehog. He carried him out of the room.

* * *

Sonic led the two to the research lab. He wasn't real sure if this was where Mystic would be, it was just a guess that proved right.

"There," he said pointing.

The two looked in the direction he was pointing. Their gaze fell on the purple and red hedgehog.

"That's the hedgehog I saw the other night," Suicide said, "she was the one looking for Shadow."

"Then she'll know where he is if she's working for Gerald," Maria said.

Sonic, after indicating that the two stay back, crept up on Mystic and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go!" she shouted struggling.

"Not until you tell me where Shadow is," Sonic hissed in her ear.

"Sonic?" Mystic said calming down, "How did you get out of there?"

"That's not important," he said, "what is important is you telling us where Shadow is."

"Us?" Mystic said turning around.

She saw the bat from the night before standing next to a blond girl by the door.

"Hey," she said recognizing the girl's face, "you look-"

Maria nodded. "Just Like Maria.Yes, I know," she said, "but I don't have time to explain. We have to find Shadow and stop Gerald before it's too late."

"Follow me," Mystic said.

Sonic gave her a suspicous look. "Why are you helping us all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," the purple hedgehog said, "right now the only important thing is stopping Gerald. Now come on."

They followed her down the hall.

When they got to the room they found the door standing wide open.

"Gerald must have gotten him already!" Mystic exclaimed, "We have to stop him! Hurry!"

They ran as fast as they could down the hall. They had to get to the Central Control Room and fast.

* * *

The thing threw him in the air. He fell ten feet backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Just as the thing was about to finish him off a bright light appeared cutting through the darkness.

Shadow looked up. In the light was a girl. A girl who looked like Maria.

"Shadow!" she shouted as she came forward.

Suddenly the thing struck her and the light vanished as the girl fell over.

"Maria!" he screamed rushing forward.

When he reached where she fell he knelt down and took her in his arms. "Maria..." he began.

The girl opened her eyes half-way. "Shadow...," she said weakly, "please... do it... for the sake... of the world..."

Her eyes closed and she was gone.

Shadow's eyes filled with tears. He'd lost Maria once again.

Shadow's anger was kindled and he turned on the thing. "ARRRGHHHHHHHHH!" he roared rushing at it.

He jumped in the air and as he landed a bright light split the darkness.

* * *

Someone shook the hedgehog and he awakened.

"Wake up now!" Gerald's voice ordered.

Shadow kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be unconcious. He felt something hard under his head and realized he was in the Central Control Room. How did I get here? he thought. Then he remembered that weird thing Gerald had been holding.

He must have used it to knock me out then brought me here! Shadow thought.

"Wake up," Gerald ordered again.

When Shadow didn't respond Gerald grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "Get up or I'll _make_ you get up!" the scientist growled.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He didn't need anymore pain. He'd had enough.

"Good, you're finally awake," the man said in satisfaction. "Now can we get down to business?"

"What business?" Shadow asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's time to activate the Eclipse Cannon," Gerald answered.

"No!" the black hedgehog nearly screamed, "I will _not_ help you get your revenge!"

Gerald stared at him in surprise. He'd never seen him act so upset.

Shadow was just about at the breaking point. He yelled and cried at the same time. "I won't destroy the world! I won't do it!"

"Shut up!" Gerald shouted slapping him.

Shadow fell over. Gerald began to hit him somemore.

"MARIA!" Shadow screamed.

Gerald grabbed the hedgehog off the floor and shook him harder. "Knock it off right now!" the man ordered.

Shadow went limp.

Gerald turned him toward the computer. "I've had enough of your attitude," the scientist said. He gave Shadow a push. "Now turn this on."

Shadow could no longer object. Crying, he numbly began to type in the password.

* * *

"Which way is the central Control Room?" Maria asked looking around.

"Just down this hallway," Mystic replied pointing.

Everyone began to walk down the hall.

Suddenly they all heard a loud 'GWA GWA' noise. They froze.

"What was that?" Suicide asked looking around.

The lights dimmed.

"There's no time to worry about that now," Mystic exclaimed, "we have to hurry! The cannon's being activated!"

Now everyone was running, with Mystic leading the way. _I just hope we get there in time_, she thought.

Shadow finished typing in the activation password. "It's ready," he said weakly.

"Good," the scientist said, "now I want you to fire it."

"Me?" the hedgehog asked in surprise and horror.

"Yes, you!" Gerald said, "Now do it!"

"I'm sorry Maria," the hedgehog said as tears began to stream down his face.

He rested his hand on the fire button.

"STOP!" a voice shouted.

Shadow and Gerald both looked in the direction that voice had come from. Shadow saw Mystic, Sonic, the bat he'd met the night before, and...

"MARIA!" he exclaimed running up to the girl.

The girl knelt down and Shadow flew into her arms sobbing. "I'm sorry," he cried, "I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay," the girl said soothingly, "everything will be okay."

The girl looked up at Gerald, "Grandfather."

Geralds face held a look of disbelieve. "What did you call me?" he asked surprised.

"Grandfather," Maria said again, "you're my great grandfather."

"How?"

"Maria was my aunt," the girl explained, "I need to ask you something. Why do you want to do this? Why?"

Gerald turned to the fire button. "Because they killed my granddaugher," he replied.

"That was over fifty years ago, Gerald," Maria said, "The people who did that are no longer alive. Not that I know of anyway. Why can't you forgive them?"

"I can't and I won't," Gerald said angrily, "they will pay for what they've done."

"No, doctor," Mystic suddenly spoke up, "Maria doesn't want that."

Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know?" Gerald demanded.

"I somehow remember what she made Shadow promise," the female hedgehog replied, "she said, 'Shadow I beg of you. Please do it for me. For a better future. For all those people who live on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy.' Gerald, Maria forgave them for what they did. Why can't you do the same?"

Gerald didn't move. It seemed like he was thinking things over.

"Please Gerald," Mystic pleaded., "give them a chance. Maria wouldn't want you to do this."

Gerald turned to the group. His face had softend a little. He rested his hand on the power button and turned it off.

Everyone sighed in relief.

The scientist stared to walk toward them. He opened his mouth but just as he started to speak that weird sound drowned him out. The place began to rumble.

"What is that?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," Gerald replied.

Suddenly the place began to shake. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed falling forward.

In doing so he knocked against Shadow causing the black hedgehog to lose his balance. He teetered then fell into the black abyss below the walkway.

"SHADOW!" he heard Maria and Mystic scream.

Shadow fell for what seemed like hours. Just when he began to panic his body hit something hard. Everything went black.

* * *

Mystic flew around trying to find Shadow. It was so dark she couldn't see anything. She called his name but received no reply. After a moment she gave up and returned to the others empty handed.

"Did you find him?" Maria asked.

The purple hedgehog shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, "It was too dark. I didn't find anything."

"Then what happened to him?" Suicide asked, "Where did he fall to? Did he fall out into space?"

Sonic had been deep in thought until then. He snapped his finger. "I know where he is," the blue hedgehog said.

"Where?" the others asked.

"He fell to the core."

Suddenly they heard it again.

"What is that?" Maria asked covering her ears with her hands.

That's when it hit him. "I know what that is too!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked looking at him.

"We don't have time for that," Sonic said turning, "we'd better get to the core. HURRY!"

* * *

Shadow heard that loud noise again. It was close by. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything looked totally weird.

The black hedgehog sat up taking the view in better.

_Where am I?_ he thought standing up, _and why is the Master Emerald Shrine here? I thought it was on Angel Island..._

Suddenly there was a rumble behind him. Shadow slowly turned around. When he saw what had caused the stir he gasped and backed up a step.

The thing was a huge creature, like a dinosaure. It was brown with big black eyes.

Shadow took another step back. "Who-what are you?" he asked.

The thing stared down at him with hatred in its eyes. _Don't you remember me Shadow? _it seemed to ask.

Shadow didn't remember. He didn't have the slightest clue who this was.

_You fought me before,_ the words hung in Shadow's head as if they were spoken, _You beat me then with a little help but this time you won't be so lucky!_

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

_Maybe this will jar your memory!_ it said bringing its tail down.

Shadow was able to jump out of the way but the tail changed direction and came down again swatting the hedgehog backward.

Shadow flew backward and landed on his back. Just as he got back up he was struck again and again. The black hedgehog dodged the best he could but somehow the thing got him every time.

Finally Shadow gave up trying to dodge the flailing tail and just took it head long. This action caused him to fly halfway across the room and land in a heap on the ground.

As he lay there waiting to die flashes of his life passed before his eyes. Half he remembered but the other half he didn't.

Suddenly the answer to what the thing was came to him. The Biolizard! The creature he and Sonic had defeated. _How is it still alive? _he thought fighting the darkness trying to envelope his mind,_ I can't... I can't let it beat me! I just can't!_

Through half closed eyes he saw the Biolizard towering over him. It seemed like it was waiting for him to die.

Shadow heard his own heart beating in his ears. The rhythm was faint but there. It was getting slower and slower. _I'm dying!_ the black hedgehog thought in a panic, _That thing's killing me and it isn't even moving!_

Darker and darker. Slower and slower. His heart stopped and everything went into blackness.

Shadow felt himself slipping away into that darkness. The darkness he couldn't fight off.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light.

Shadow returned to his body and sat up gasping for air.

He stared up at the Biolizard wandering what had caused him to be revived. That's when he noticed the thing was staring at something to the left.

Shadow turned his head and saw Maria running toward him.

"Shadow!" she shouted, seemingly unaware of the giant brown monster.

"Maria, stay away!" the hedgehog shouted seeing the Biolizard was getting ready to attack.

The warning came too late.

The Biolizard opened its mouth and shot a Dark Sphere at the blond girl!

When it came in contact with her it enveloped her. The girl screamed as the thing began to electricute her.

"MARIA!" Shadow shrieked feeling the overpowering urge to help her.

Just as he got up the Sphere vanished the girl fell to the floor and didn't get back up.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

THE LAST BATTLE

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted, rushing up to the blond girl. When he reached her he knelt down. "Maria...," he said, cradling her head in his lap.

Maria opened her eyes halfway. "Shadow," she began.

"I'm here," he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Shadow," she said again. "Please... stop this... for everyone.. please.. do... it..." She ran her index finger over his cheek. "Please..."

"I promise," he said. "Don't go! Please! I lost you once I don't want to lose you again!"

"I...am...sorry," she said, her eyes beginning to close. "Good bye... Shadow.." Her eyes closed and she was gone.

"No!" the black hedgehog screamed. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" He buried his head in her chest and began to sob bitterly. "Why? Why do they always leave me alone?" he cired. "Why? Why am I always being left alone?"

_How pathetic,_ a voice in Shadow's mind said.

Shadow stopped crying. That thought hadn't been his own. He turned to glare at the Biolizard. "What did you say?" he demanded.

_You heard me,_ it said. _You're pathetic. Getting all sentimental over a little girl._

"Shut up!" the black hedgehog shouted angrily, standing up and clenching his fists. "She was more than just a girl. She was one of the most important people to me!"

_She was nothing but a pathetic human._

"You're going to regret that!" he roared. Without anymore thoughts about himself his rage took over and he charged at the prototype.

* * *

At that same instant Sonic, Suicide, Mystic, and Gerald Robotnick entered the room. Gerald nearly had a heart attack when he saw the Biolizard. Sonic was surprised to see it was still alive. Suicide and Mystic didn't have much of a reaction. 

They watched Shadow attacking it for a moment. "He can't beat that thing," Sonic finally said. "He's not strong enough!"

"He has to!" Mystic said.

"But how?"

Mystic noticed the blue hedgehog was carrying something. The seven Chaos Emeralds. She remembered something she had heard about them a few months ago. That when the seven Emeralds came together something wonderful would happen. _This just might work_, she thought.

"I think I know how!" she said.

Before Sonic had a chance to ask what she ment the winged hedgehog had snatched the Emeralds and went running toward the battle.

"MYSTIC!" Sonic shouted after her.

She glanced back at him. "If Shadow can use these he can beat that thing!" she told him.

"But..."

She was no longer listening. "Shadow!" she called turning her face forward. "JUMP!"

Out of reflex Shadow threw himself into the air.

Mystic heaved mightily and the Emeralds left her hands.. They careened at the airborne Shadow.

The instant the glowing jewels made contact with him they reacted. A bright flash of light enshrouded him for a second. When the light was gone Shadow appeared. He was a shiny silver color and he was floating in the air.

"Super Shadow," Sonic said in surprise.

Mystic looked back at him and smiled. "Yes," she said her eyes closed halfway. "Now he can beat the Biolizard."

"But he'll need help." Sonic looked like he wanted to fight it too.

Mystic roughly grasped his arm. "No," she said firmly. "He has to do it himself. Alone."

The two looked up at the shiny hedgehog.

Shadow faced the Biolizard.

_You think you can beat me just because you're shiny now?_ the reptile demanded swining his tail. _Well think again!_

Shadow put up his hand and stopped the tail in mid swing. "You will never hurt anyone again!" he shouted ignoring the lizard's words. "I'll make sure of it."

_We'll see about that!_

Shadow flew at the huge ultimate life form prototype. He was not going to let this thing win. He was going to make sure it died. For real this time. He'd promised...

The Biolizard had limited mobility unlike the small adgile hedgehog. It had a hard time keeping an eye on it's 'half brother' so to speak.

Shadow smiled to himself as he dodged another blow from the thing's tail. He was playing 'Keep Away' with it until his ultimate attack (which he'd incidently learned in Sonic Battle) was fully charged. When it was he'd use it and finally put an end to this nightmare forever.

The Biolizard wasn't going to let him get away with that so easily. It opened it's mouth and used it's other attack. The Dark Spheres. The Spheres he'd used to kill Maria...

Shadow was able to avoid the Spheres except one. The last one hit him and knocked him back. In doing so he'd lost some of his charged power.

Shadow came back at the lizard but it had learned his moves and was quicker than he expected. One minute he was in the air the next he was being crushed under a browish tail.

"Shadow!" Mystic screamed. Forgetting what she'd told Sonic she tried to rush forward to help.

"Wait!" Sonic exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"But we have to help him," she shouted almost hysterical.

"If we try to help him we'll be killed," he pointed out.

"I don't care."

"Mystic," Sonic said in a serious voice. "Listen to me."

She stopped and turned her head back to him. "Remember what you told me?" he asked, his voice low and totally serious. "This is something he has to do. Alone."

She stared at him a moment. She nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "What was I thinking?"

"Oh God! Look!" Suicide exclaimed pointing.

The two hedgehogs looked at the battle again.

"Ohmigosh..." was all Mystic said.

Shadow was flying in the air, holding the Biolizard's tail in his left hand.

The lizard reared its head back in surprise. _How did you-?_

"Because," Shadow said in a monetone. "I am the ultimate life form."

Suddenly Shadow was enshrouded in a bright sphere of light. This one was even brighter than the one that had been there when he'd turned super.

"What is that?" Mysic asked.

"I don't know," Sonic said. "I've never seen it before."

The light faded away almost as quickly as it had appeared. The four saw Shadow again. His eyes were pure white and white surounded his body. Both of his hands held flames of three different shades of green.

The Biolizard was totally surprised.

The ultimate life form hedgehog stared the lizard down. "You will no longer cause trouble for anyone!" he shouted in a strange voice that sounded like a mixture of his and someone else's. "NEVER! This time I will make sure of it! This time you will never come back! This time you will DIE!"

The silver hedgehog then charged at the giant monster, his whole being ready to end this horror once in for all.

The Biolizard was too big to react at all. By the time he could have it was already too late.

The monster roared loudly in pain as Shadow shot in and out of him. It didn't last much longer. After about a minute it let out one final roar then its head fell limply to the floor. The force of the impact shook the Space Colony.

Shadow hovered in the air a moment watching the dead lizard. He finally felt relieved and satisfied. But his heart hurt because someone had died. Just the thought seemed to drain him.

As he slowly floated to the ground his body began to change back to its normal color. When his foot touched the floor his powers left him and he staggered forward.

Mystic rushed forward and caught him before his face hit the floor.

"I did it Maria," he said, staring at the prone body that had once been Maria. "I stopped it. I stopped it..."

Mystic stroaked his ears a moment. She smiled. "It's okay, Shadow," she said softly. "It will be all right." She too stared at the body a moment. "I'm glad you did. You never broke your promises." Suddenly she was no longer speaking. Someone else spoke through her. "I'm glad you never forgot me."

_Maria?_ He looked up at the purple hedgehog holding him up. "What?" he asked.

Before she could say anything a thought crossed his mind as if it were being spoke out loud. _If I have to go I'm taking you all with me!_

Suddenly the Ark began to shake and rumble, knocking the two hedgehogs off balance.

"What's going on?" Suicide asked, fluttering in the air to keep from falling over.

It clicked in Shadow's head immediately. "The Biolizard is trying to destroy Ark!" he shouted, his arm around Mystic to keep her standing. "We have to get out of here!"

The group of five rushed out of the core and back up to the Research Lab where the escape pods were kept. When everyone was in the room Gerald ran up to the controls. The others ran as far as the circle on the floor then Gerald shouted. "Stop! Don't come any closer!"

"Doctor, what-" Sahdow began, taking a step forward.

Before he could go any farther his creator pushed a button and a glass capsule fell over the animals.

"Gerald, what are you doing?" Mystic asked.

The professor looked away. "I am so sorry, Mystic," he said. "I guess I should have told you."

She stared at him. "Told me what?" she asked.

Gerald gave her a sad look. "The reason you were created." was his reply.

Shadow noticed she seemed to wilt. "T-the r-reason I was created?" she stammered.

Gerald nodded. "Yes, Mystic. The reason I created you was because I was lonely. I was still grieving over the loss of my grandaugher. I needed someone to be with me during those times. Someone like her. Someone to comfort me. So using some of my old ultimate life form data I created you."

Mystic gasped and clutched the area of her chest where her heart was.

"I created a female version of the ultimate life form-you- to be all that Shadow was and more. But you also had something special about you."

"W-what was that?"

"I was so worked up about Maria I needed a reminder. So using some of my grandaughters DNA cells I added them to your genes."

Now it was clear. That was why she remembered Maria's plea with Shadow at her last living moments. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Doctor..."

Now he address both ultimate life forms. "Shadow, Mystic. I am sorry for what I have done to you both. I know you will never forgive me but... promise me something..."

"Yes?" Mystic asked.

The professot never answered. His hand slapped the Eject button and the capsule was released into the atmospthere.

"GERALD!" Mystic screamed as it fell away. Msytic started crying. "Why Gerald? Why?" she asked over and over.

Sonic and Suicide stayed back. They stared at her with pity in their eyes. They knew they couldn't do anything to help her feel better. If they tried they'd probably make it worse.

All this time Shadow had been standing back in shock. Now he knew. That was why he thought he knew her. _She had Maria's DNA in her body._

_Maria. Mystic._ he thought. _Maria! Mystic? _He closed his eyes._ Maria's in Mystic...? Maria is Mystic! No Mystic **is** Maria..._

He opened his eyes and stared at Mystic. "Maria...," he said. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Mystic?"

She looked at him. "Shadow," she said. "I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

Shadow reached over and hugged her. "It's all right," he said. "I'm all right. I forgive you..."

Mystic didn't answer. She just sobbed in his shoulder.

Shadow stared down at the world below. Now that this whole thing was over he felt extreamely tired and longed to be back on the planet. As he sat there darkness slowly crawled into his vision. He was tired. So tired.

_I hope we get there soon._ he smiled slightly. _I can't wait._

Then everything went black.

_A/N_

_Please don't kill me! This was my sister's idea. She helped me out with this chapter. Heh. Man I haven't updated this fic in almost a year. Or has it been a year? (Maybe that's why the part of Gerald apoligizing to Mystic and Shadow reminds me of Star Ocean 3) Anyway it's updated. I am happy. I have only one chapter left to do but I'll wait awhile before I do it. My fingers are killing me!_

_Anyway. Sorry if anything offended you all in this chapter. I changed a few things that weren't needed but I kept my original idea for the chapter. Just to let you know; my sister suggested I make Maria die. I personally don't like making characters die but I had no choice in this story. If Maria had lived the cute sceen in Chapter 13 would have never happened. Heh. I'm not there yet. You'll find out what I'm talking about when I get there._

_Just one more thing. Feel free to review and let me know what you think but please if you want to critisize don't say something like. 'What the fuck! What is this fing trash? You totally Fuck!" In my opinion if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. In my oppinion if you say something like that someone is going to get mad at you and go to your name and insult your fic without even bothering to read it. Okay that's it. Till next time. _


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

FEELINGS AND CONFESSONS OF THE HEART

The sun shone down on his face. It roused him slightly and he enjoyed the sweet feeling that comes from being halfway between waking and dreaming. It was a feeling he had never taken time to enjoy but now he let it last as long as it could. The difference this time was; he hadn't had any nightmares.

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

"Shadow," a voice said rousing him the rest of the way.

The black hedgehog opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at Sonic and that weird gray bat he'd met in the forest. Suicide was it?

"Feeling better?" Sonic asked him.

"Where am I?" Shadow inquired.

"You're on the front porch of my house," the blue hedgehog answered. "After the escape pod landed Suicide and I brought you back here."

"Where's Mystic?"

"We don't know," the bat called Suicide answered. "After we got out of the capsule she wandered off by herself. We haven't seen her since."

Shadow sat up. "Mystic... she was...," he said softly.

Sonic nodded. "We know," he said. Shadow started to get up. "What are you doing?" the blue hedgehog demanded.

"I have to go," the black hedgehog told him.

"Why?"

Shadow looked away. "There's something I have to see."

"All right," Sonic said. "Are you sure you can walk?"

Shadow stood up and took a few steps to prove he could. "Yes, I'm sure I can," he said sarcasticly.

"Uh.. okay."

Shadow walked down the porch stairs. He didn't turn or call out a good bye. He just walked away.

"What's with him?" Suicide asked.

Sonic shrugged and put up his hands in a helpless gesture. "Who knows," he told the bat. "That's just how he is."

* * *

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

On the way to the cemetery Shadow stopped to pick some flowers. When he had enough he walked into the graveyard and sat down in front of Maria's grave. "Maria," he said putting his hand on the cold stone. "you must know how much I miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you sooner. But I'm sure you must know about Mystic. She's got some of you inside of her. It's almost like you were the one who brought her to me. Like you wanted me to still have a part of you around." he chuckled silently. "She sure isn't like you, though. She's been kinda mean and stuff..." he laughed again. "Even so, she is cute.."

He shook his head. "But she's gone now, Maria. I don't even know where she is. I wish I knew where she went. I have something I need to tell her. Something I have a hard time admitting to myself even though she was nasty to me... I don't know why I feel this way about her... I wonder if it's you... I wish I could see her again... Then I can tell her how I feel.."

He hand rested on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Cool it," a familiar voice said. "I'm not going to whack you on the head again."

_Mystic! How did she know I was here? Has she been hiding out here all along? Why didn't I see her?_ He looked up at her. "I-I thought you were gone forever," he said almost without thinking.

Mystic didn't seem to noticed the way he'd phrased it. "No," she said shaking her head. "I just needed time to think things through."

"What do you have to say?"

The purple winged hedgehog looked down at him. Her eyes glittered and had a far away look to them. "I chose to stay here," she said softly. "I chose to live instead of die. I chose people over graves. I chose... you."

Shadow blinked. She chose him? She had always been so mean to him. "Why?" he asked.

Mystic's eyes came into focus. "I always wanted to love someone," she replied. "I always felt that someone loved me but I never knew why. When I saw you the first time I felt strangely connected to you. I have to admit it to you; I used to dream about you. Only in my dreams I didn't see your face only your form. You always seemed to sad and compassionate in my dreams. I wanted to comfort you. But everytime I tried I'd wake up." She touched his hand. "Now that I know who you are, the feeling I had for you in my dreams is stronger."

"What feeling?" he asked.

"Shadow," she replied. "I... love... you."

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

For the longest time he said nothing. He had no idea she'd felt that way about him. She's always been so nasty to him. She had covered her feelings very well.

But now for some reason he took a look at her. A good look.

The red markings were the same as his, even her eyes were the same color. Her whole body, except for the red markings was dark purple, She wore a small sleevless spagetti strap bikini type shirt and a long dark skirt with a slit up the right side. She wore gray boots with diamonds on the ends. He looked back at her face. He noticed a jewel embeded in her forehead. A small diamond. She had blue batlike wings. For some reason she had a Maria essense around her.

_You are my special lady,_ he thought remembering Maria, a small smile on his face. _Very special indeed. And you get another chance at life. Through her..._

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

"I know you could never love someone like me," she said not looking at him. "Not after all the things I did to you.. I'd better go before I cause you most grief and sorrow." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Shadow said grabbing her arm.

Mystic stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Yes?" she said.

"I... Mystic," he began trying to phrase his sentense right.

"Yes?" she said turning around to face him again. "What do you want to say?"

Shadow was silent. He was having a hard time coming up with words. He wanted to admit how he felt even if she didn't believe him. Since he couldn't think of anything at the moment he put his hand on her shoulder and drew her in close. He put his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Mystic was surprised by this but she felt he was telling her he forgave her. She collapsed into him and put her arms around his waist.

_Where has my heart gone_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_Away..._

They stood like that a moment then Mystic looked away suddenly thinking about something that saddened her.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked her.

The purple hedgehog looked back at him. "Shadow I need to know something," she said closing her eyes halfway.

"Yes?"

"Did you only do that because I am a part of Maria?"

"No," Shadow told her.

"No?" she said surprised. "Then why? I have always been so mean to you. I hurt you a lot. You should hate me."

He looked her straight in the eye. "Mystic when you saved me from GUN I had no idea what you were going to do to me. I only had one thought in my mind at that time. _'She is here to help me'. _After that you'd always come visit me after I got caught by you and Gerald. You hurt me a lot but I saw something in your eyes that said you hated doing it. " He shook his head. "I didn't have any feelings for you at that time. But later on ARK after you got all worked up after I called you pathetic you showed your true self. You proved to me you weren't just a creature made by Gerald to harm me then die, I saw you had another purpose as well but I didn't know what it was. You looked just as lost as I used to feel."

"Shadow..."

"I know how it is to feel as if you have no purpose I once discust it with Maria. After the accident she told me what my purpose was. I was made to make people happy. But.. Not many people saw that." He touched her arm. "I believe you had."

"But I didn't."

"You did later," he said.

"But why are you telling me this?" she wanted to know. "Why?"

"I have never been good at telling people how I feel," he said. "I always go and try to explain about myself before I do. But to get to the point Mystic. I love you too and not just because you have a part of Maria in you."

She looked surprised. "Y-you love me?" she asked. "After all I did to you?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes I do," he said. "I love you for you..."

"Oh, Shadow!" she cried flinging her arms around him.

_Where has my heart gone_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

Shadow let her hug him. It felt nice. He'd finally told her how he felt and she's believed him! It was a nice feeling. _If only I could have told Maria as well._

He looked up into the sky. For a second he thought he could see Maria smiling down at him. He smiled too._ Thank you, Maria..._

Shadow kissed Mystic again. She let him. It was okay. Neither of them had to feel weird about it anymore. They let it last as long as it could then split apart. Shadow smiled at her and took her hand.

"Mystic," he said.

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

He looked around the graveyard. It no longer seemed like his home. Life was calling to him. It was time to live. "Anywhere," he said.

"The beach?"

"All right."

Mystic tightened her grip on his hand. "To the beach we go," she said.

They left the graveyard. Hand in hand. They still had a long way to go in somethings but being together would help them figure it all out...

_I still remember..._

THE END

_A/N_

_Phew! There was so much I had to put in and take out in the chapter. I was trying to give it a cute sweet ending but I think I left it hanging somehow. Great, now I'll probably have to make a sequal... Incase you don't know the song I used was called **Field of Innocence. **It's an Evanescence song. I thought it would work well with this chapter but I don't know. Hmm. I kinda had to switch the verses. Verse 1 is the second verse I used and verse 2 is the first. I'm telling you that because I wanted it to be that way. Hehe. Don't get mad at me okay? You know when I was writing it I was thinking "This is going to suck" But now that I read it over to edit it I realize it's not that bad... What do you think? Should I have added more romance? Hmmm... All well. (shrug)_

_one last thing:_

_THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! WITHOUT THEM I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE NEVER FINISHED THIS! THANKS AGAIN!_

_Hmm.. maybe I will make a sequal someday..._


End file.
